The Crossover Series
by fojg24-aka 24
Summary: The Pretender is crossed over with different TV shows, a book and movies.
1. Firefly

Disclaimers:

"The Pretender" and it's characters do not belong to me they belong to TNT and NBC. I'm using them without permission, so please don't sue because I have no money.

"Firefly" and its characters do not belong to me they belong to Fox. I'm using them without permission, so please don't sue because I have no money.

Author's Note: I have put this series on a long time ago, but the first page was taken down for some reason. I then took it all down and decided to put it back up. In this series the pretender is crossed with different TV Shows a book and a movie.

Firefly

By: 24

Jarod got home from his second day in his pretend; he unlocked the door and stepped inside. As he walked in he felt a gun pressed to his head and there were two people who came out of the shadows one of them turning on the lights. He didn't recognize the intruders.

"Well, if it isn't the Centre's elusive pretender."

"Who are you?"

"That doesn't matter. What matters is that we've finally got you."

They put him in handcuffs, gathered his things and walked out of the building and into the waiting car. One of the people produced a syringe and jabbed it into Jarod's arm and he fell to sleep.

He awoke in a cell, as he looked around it didn't look like the Centre. Where was he? Can he escape from here? He sure hoped so.

Men walked into his cell as he was thinking of how to escape.

"Where am I and who are you?"

"You are at the Alliance. We've been keeping an eye on the Centre for a long time. We've even have agents working in

The Centre. We've always been interested in what the Centre has been doing. We knew from our inside sources that they were kidnapping children because of the pretender gene. You are their most valuable pretender even more so than Eddie and Alex. When you escaped we just knew that we had to have you in our place."

"If you know so much about me then you know that I won't work for you like I won't work for the Centre."

"Oh, you will pretender."

They came in and dragged him into another room where they left him handcuffed to the chair.

A young girl came in and walked up to Jarod.

"Who are you?"

"My name is River."

"You're a prisoner here?"

"Yes."

"My name is Jarod."

"I have to go now." She said as she went out the door.

"It was nice meeting you River."

"You too Jarod."

A week later

Jarod unlocked the door and went into River's cell

"River, wake up. It's Jarod. I'm going to get us out of here."

"Are you okay?" River looked at Jarod's battered features.

"I'm fine. Let's go."

"I'm ready."

A week later.

They were in one of Jarod's latest lair when they found out where Simon, River's brother was.

"I found him River. I'll get in touch and tell him that I've found you and I'll set up a secure location for you."

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet."

Jarod and River stood behind a tree watching Serenity land and the hatch open. Simon walked down and looked around.

"That's Simon, my brother."

Jarod looked around to see if it was indeed safe and then looked at Simon.

"Go ahead River, he's waiting for you."

"I'm sure that he would want to meet you, Jarod."

"That's okay, go ahead River."

"Thank you so much Jarod for all you did. I hope that the Centre is gone from your life and you get to experience this."

"Your welcome and I hope that I do too."

River took off towards Simon and hugged her brother. She looked one last look towards the tree and then headed up into

Serenity.

Jarod watched as she hugged her brother and walk into the ship. He was glad for her and hoped that she would be happy she deserved it after what she's been through. He hoped that her brother would take care of her. He also hoped that when it was time for him to see his family it would be like this. He stared at Serenity as it took off then he turned and walked away.

The End.


	2. A Series Of Unfortunate Events

Disclaimers:

"The Pretender" and its characters do not belong to me they belong to TNT and NBC and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

"The Series of Unfortunate Events" and its characters do not belong to me they belong to Lemony Snicket, Harpers Collins Publishers and Brett Helquist. They are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

A stop to the Unfortunate Events.

By: 24

Jarod's latest lair.

Jarod just finished his latest pretend and was going through the newspapers to find his next one. He knew that he had enough time to do this, so he leafed through the papers. A headline caught his eye.

Baudelaire Orphans still chased by Count Olaf 

**By: Lemony Snicket.**

Violet, Klaus and Sunny Baudelaire whose parents died in a terrible fire are still being chased by Count Olaf and his men. Count Olaf is only after the Baudelaire fortune that was left to the children by their late parents. They only get it when fourteen-year-old Violet comes of age. Count Olaf has one eyebrow and a tattoo of an eye on his ankle. Please if you have any information on Count Olaf and his men please contact me. He likes to disguise himself to avert suspicion.

Jarod looked at the picture and of some of the disguises that Count Olaf and his men had in the past. He knew that he had to help these children to make sure that they could have a normal life as possible. Every child should have the chance at a normal life and he was going to give that chance to the Baudelaire children. He took the newspapers, clothes, Halliburton and left.

Jarod's House.

He had contacted Mr. Poe the man who is in charge of the children's fortune. He would be bringing the children here soon. He looked around again to make sure everything was all right. The doorbell rang and he went to go answer it.

"Hello Mr. Winston. I'm Mr. Poe and this is Violet, Klaus and Sunny Baudelaire." He pointed to each one of the children as he said their name.

"Hello Violet, Klaus and Sunny. It's nice to meet you. Please come in."

"I'm sorry, but I can't stay. I have to go back to the bank."

"Okay, goodbye Mr. Poe."

"Children, I want you to be on your best behavior."

"We will."

Violet thought to herself they were always on their best behavior it was just that Count Olaf was always after them trying to get his hands on their fortune. They would do well if they could just get the chance to stay in one place.

Mr. Poe walked out to his car and drove off.

"Well children what do you want to do?"

"Achoo." Sunny said. She was only a baby, so it was hard for people to understand unless you were her brother and sister.

"Yes we do have things for you to chew on."

"You understand our sister? I thought that we were the only ones that could understand her."

"I did understand her."

"I have books so you can do research or just to read. Violet I have tools for you to invent things and I have other things too. I'll show you to your rooms."

The children put their meager belongings into their rooms and then went into the kitchen to where Jarod was putting lunch together. They were having sandwiches and chips for lunch.

After lunch they went to the living room.

"I also have videos that you can watch." Jarod showed them the DVD's and VHS's.

"Okay, thanks." Said Klaus.

"Your welcome."

Jarod went back to the kitchen to put the lunch things away. He peeked in on the children who were watching a movie. He went back to his room and turned on the computer. He did some more research about the Baudelaire's, their parents, Count Olaf and his henchmen. After he was done he went back to the living room to watch the rest of the movie that the children were watching.

After the movie was done they went to the park and flew three kites that Jarod had bought. Jarod was holding Sunny as she held on the string that flew her kite. After that Sunny and Jarod played in the sand and Klaus and Violet went on the slide and the other playground equipment. After a while they walked home. Jarod carried Sunny and the kite's home.

Jarod fixed dinner while Klaus looked through the books. He picked one out and curled up on one of the chairs and started to read. Violet looked at the invention books because she already looked at the tools. She too curled up on a chair and leafed through the book and read the articles that she liked.

Jarod called the children to dinner and they sat in the dining room. They talked about different things during the meal. He talked a little bit about his adventures and the children talked about their adventures. Violet told him about an Aunt who took care of them how she didn't like ovens and they always ate cold food. How Count Olaf and his henchmen that were after them because of their fortune were always chasing them.

They watched television and the children went to bed. Jarod turned off the television after they went to their rooms. He went to his room and looked to see if he had any mail. There was none so he turned off the computer and went to sleep.

Two days later.

Jarod and the children were putting together a train set when the doorbell rang. Jarod got up and answered it and the children followed. There stood Count Olaf in disguise.

"Hello I am here wondering if you need any help around the house? Maybe yard work, housework, watching the children, or just doing carpentry."

"No thanks."

"Are you sure?"

"I am sure. Now we have to go."

"Okay, goodbye." Jarod shut the door and went back into the living room with the children trailing behind him. He watched out the window as the man got into the car and he took down the license plate.

"That was."

"I know Count Olaf."

"How did you know?"

"I just saw right through his disguise."

Next day.

Jarod had got the information where Count Olaf and his henchmen were staying. He left the children alone and went after Count Olaf. He followed Count Olaf as the man was going around the town. Count Olaf felt someone following him and he looked behind him, but found nobody there. That feeling seemed to following him all day.

Jarod went to the park where Count Olaf had gone. He watched as Count Olaf took a look around him. Jarod walked up to him and took a seat next to him.

"You feel like you're being stalked don't you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You feel like someone is following your every move don't you?"

"Yes."

"Imagine doing that to three defenseless children. Their parents died leaving them scared and alone out in the world. The youngest Baudelaire won't even have the chance to feel her mother and father's arms around her. She will never get to know them because they died. They have no one in the world and you and your henchmen are chasing them. All because you are greedy and want the children's fortune. How would you like to be stalked not knowing when you are going to show up to kidnap them, not knowing that they are safe. They are children and need to have a stable environment. They should have the security of being in one place. They shouldn't be scared all the time."

"It was you who's been following me?"

"Yes. How did it feel? Imagine that happening to children who don't have anybody to help them."

"How did you know it was me? I'm in disguise. No one knows me in disguise."

"I saw through your disguise."

He then kidnapped him and led the police to them. He watched as Count Olaf was led away along with his henchmen.

Meanwhile at the house.

"What do you think of Jarod? He knows what Sunny is talking about. He saw through Count Olaf's disguise. Who is he? It's like he knows what we went through."

"I don't know."

The three siblings went towards his room and searched it to get a clue who he was.

"Here." Said Sunny as she spied a shiny silver briefcase.

Violet grabbed the case that was under the bed and opened it. What she saw was tiny disks and what looked like the player. She took one of the disks and put it in. It showed a young Jarod when he was first brought there when he asked for his mom and dad. The sim he did when he was four and he ran down the corridor and Sydney held him and told him to use his safe word Refuge. They sat there watching the rest of them and through that their experiences weren't as bad as what Jarod went through when he was a child and when he was grown.

"My goodness who would do that to a child?"

"I don't know. Jarod seemed to have a worse experience than we've ever had."

Jarod walked in on them and saw the Halliburton open and the disks out. He blinked at them.

"I'm sorry Jarod. We've just wanted to know who you were. You understood what Sunny was saying and it felt like you knew what we went through. We're sorry Jarod we didn't mean it."

"It's okay, but you can't tell anyone about those disks. If anyone knows that you've seen them then you will be in danger. They will use you against me and they will hurt you. Nothing, I mean nothing that you've been through with Count Olaf will compare what you go through with the Centre."

"We won't tell anyone about you, the disks or the Centre." Said Violet.

"What about you Klaus?"

"I won't tell anyone about you, the disks or the Centre."

"What about you Sunny?"

"cheyse"

"Thank you Violet, Klaus and Sunny."

Next day.

Mr. Poe was coming today to gather the children and take them to their Aunt and Uncle's house. It was finally over the children were free to stay in one place. Count Olaf was put away in jail along with his henchmen and they were going to be there a long, long time.

The doorbell rang and there stood Mr. Poe ready take the children to their guardians.

"Thank you Jarod for taking care of the children and getting Count Olaf."

"You're welcome."

"Goodbye Violet, Klaus and Sunny. Good luck with your family."

"Thank you Jarod for putting away Count Olaf and taking care of us. I hope that you find your parents and your sister."

"Thank you."

"Goodbye."

He watched the children get into the car and take off. He watched as the car turned the corner and he went back inside the house to pack up his things. He put his things into the car and now it was his time to go.

The End.


	3. The ATeam 1

Disclaimers:

"The Pretender" and its characters do not belong to me they belong to TNT and NBC and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

"The A-Team: and its characters do not belong to me they belong to NBC, their creators and writers and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

The A-Team

By: 24

Coronal Stockwell gathered his men around him in the living room. Murdock, Face, B.A. and Hannibal were gathered in the living room wondering what mission they were going to go on now.

"Okay men I have another mission. This time it's locating a lost man. His name is Jarod and you need to find, capture and bring him to the plane. He escaped four years ago from a place called the Centre. They have people looking for him, but they haven't caught him yet. He is what is called a pretender, a genius that can become anyone he wants to be. Here is a picture and his bio here for you to look at." He said as he passed out the folders. "Read up on it."

"Coronal Stockwell how are we supposed to find a genius if the people who created him haven't caught him?" Replied Hannibal the leader of the group.

"You will think of something."

"Why do they want him back?"

"You catch him and I'll tell you. Now go."

Then men walked out of the building and out to their van.

"I know we can become him."

"Shut up fool. We are not geniuses like Jarod is." B.A. replied back to Murdock. He was always sick of his crazy talk.

A few days later at Jarod's lair.

Jarod stood in the kitchen putting away his dish when they burst in. Men with guns surrounded him and he didn't know who they were.

"Who are you?"

"Shut up and turn around with your hands behind your back." B.A. said with handcuffs in his hands.

"Who are you?"

"We were sent to catch you for the Centre."

Jarod was roughly turned around and he heard the cuffs wrap around his wrists. He was led out into the car while Face gathered his things. They drove to the airport where there was a huge plane and they got on it.

"Hello Jarod. I'm Coronal Stockwell and was in charge of your retrieval. Men take him and sit him down."

"I'm so glad to finally meet you Jarod."

"I wish that I could say the same thing, but since I'm going back to the Centre."

"You don't like the Centre do you?"

"Well, lets see…. They stole me when I was a child, they kept me in isolation with only the company of one person and then another until she went away to boarding school, they made me do simulations that hurt and killed people, they did experiments on me that hurt, they cloned me and they killed my brother, they locked me up like a criminal, they use my mentor Sydney and my childhood friend Miss Parker to track me down to bring me back and they pushed my sister out the window. That about sums it up."

"Yes, I would see why you don't like it."

Jarod turned away and looked at the window watching the clouds as they went by the tiny window. Jarod then watched as they descended into the airport.

He was led out of the plane into a waiting car that would lead him back to his prison. He wondered what would happen once he was back and not willing to work for them again.

As they drove up to the building Jarod shivered as he watched the building. His stomach sank as he was ushered out of the car and led into the building.


	4. The ATeam 2

Disclaimers:

"The Pretender" and its characters do not belong to me they belong to TNT and NBC and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

"The A-Team" and its characters do not belong to me they belong to me they belong to NBC, their writers and creators and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

A-Team/Pretender Crossover.

Chapter 2.

By: 24.

The Centre

Blue Cove, Delaware.

Jarod's Cell.

Jarod couldn't believe that he was back inside the Centre a place where he never wanted to step foot in again, but here he was inside his little cell. The same cell he was in the last time he was caught when Miss Parker was in the hospital after being shot by Willie. He wondered if she knew what her brother had done to him before his escape on the plane carrying Mr. White, Sam and the pilot.

He looked up at the camera and wondered where Sydney was. He hasn't paid him a visit yet and neither had Angelo. Luckily for him neither has Mr. Lyle and Mr. Raines.

A-Team's Living Room.

"I heard when Jarod was talking to Stockwell. He was stolen from his family and his brother was killed. I'm an orphan I know what it's like to not have a family. We have to get Jarod out and help find his family."

"Face. How are we going to find his family? He's a genius and he still hasn't found his family yet."

"You said that when we were going to capture him." Replied Murdock.

"How are we going to get Jarod out of that place? It's huge and he could be anywhere."

Hannibal looked at B.A. smiling at him.

"I hate that look on his face. It only means one thing he has a plan."

"It better not involve us going on a plane." B.A. replied only because he was afraid to fly.

"Don't worry it doesn't."

A while later they carried a drugged B.A. on the plane that Murdock had gotten. They had to get to the Centre fast to break Jarod out and they didn't have time to drive, so they did the only thing they knew they drugged B.A.'s milk.

Blue Cove, Delaware.

Murdock landed the plane with ease. They put B.A. in the rented car that Face had gotten, drove a little ways from the airport and woke B.A. up.

"Where are we?"

"Were in Blue Cove, Delaware."

"How'd we get here so fast? You didn't let the crazy fool fly us did you?"

"No, B.A. We have to get Jarod out before he does any dangerous Sims."

They drove to a secluded place near the Centre. Close enough to see it, but not close to be seen. They waited until nightfall to break in.

Once inside the vent they started to crawl towards an opening when suddenly a person jumped out at them. They all flinched as Angelo made himself known.

"Help friend. I lead you. Follow me."

Angelo turned and led them through the maze of vents towards Jarod's cell.

Jarod's Cell.

Jarod was napping on the cot that still had no mattress on it when he heard a noise. He looked at the camera, but it was off. He then turned to the noise and saw Angelo step out from the shadows.

"Angelo."

"Someone here to see you."

"Sydney?"

"No."

Jarod watched as B.A, Murdock, Hannibal and Face came close to his cell. Jarod backed up a little eyeing them suspiciously.

"What are you doing here?"

"We are here to break you out."

"You are the one's who put me here. Why should I believe you?"

"I know what it's like not to have a family. I am an orphan. I know that you still have your family out there somewhere and you've never stopped looking. We came to break you out and help find your family."

Jarod looked at the team wondering if he should trust them and then he looked into their eyes. They were telling the truth.

"Okay, I trust you."

Jarod walked out of the cell and hugged Angelo. "Thank you again Angelo."

"Knew they were coming for you."

"I know."

"Goodbye."

"Bye."

A week later.

Jarod held in his hand the address of his mother. He looked at the house where she was currently occupying and looked at the address again. The team had pulled through with their promise to find his mother and they did. He would have to think of a way to repay them for their kindness he thought as he knocked on the door.

The End.


	5. The Brady Bunch

Disclaimers:

"The Pretender" and its characters do not belong to me they belong to TNT and NBC and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

"The Brady Bunch" and its characters do not belong to me they belong to TNT and NBC and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Author's Note: This story is going to be set like the Brady Bunch. The characters are going to be different and I'm putting pretender characters into Brady Bunch characters. I put Jarod as Marcia because in the show it was always about Marcia at least that's what Jan thought. In the show Miss Parker thought it was all about Jarod. It's going to throw the names off, but that's the only way that I could do it. I also put Lyle as Jarod's brother because that's just how it turned out. Also, the Major and Margaret are not Jarod and Kyle's parents. It may be set as the Brady Bunch, but it's set in the future where they have DVD's, computers and all that stuff.

Alice- Mr. Raines- William Raines.

Carol Brady- Mrs. Parker

Mike Brady- Mr. Parker.

Marcia Brady- Jarod

Greg Brady- Bobby- Mr. Lyle

Bobby Brady- Kyle

Jan Brady- Miss Parker or Angel Parker.

Cindy Brady- Faith Parker

The Brady Bunch

By: 24

Brady House.

"Kyle and Bobby get down here now." He yelled at his youngest and middle child as he stood at the end of the stairway. He wished that his two children would be like Jarod was. Jarod was a bright and well-mannered child his oldest was. Kyle and Bobby were also bright, but got into so much trouble.

"What is it dad?"

"Did you paper Mr. and Mrs. Taylor's lawn?"

"It was Halloween dad. We had to toilet paper a lawn. It's no harm dad."

"Yes, it was. I want you both to go clean up your mess now."

The two boys looked at each other and back at their dad. There was no room for argument and they knew it, so they went out the door and over to the Taylor's to clean up their mess.

8888

Back at the house.

"But mom, it's always about Jarod, Jarod, Jarod and I'm sick of it."

"You know that Jarod is very bright, honey. You are bright too, but not as much as Jarod is."

"It's not fair mom. It's always about him."

"I know honey and I'm sorry. We just want Jarod to have the best possible education. Sydney is the only one that knows how smart Jarod truly is."

"I've got to go because I have homework to do."

"Okay honey."

Mrs. Parker went back to what she was reading. William was in the kitchen cooking their dinner for tonight. He was a great cook and good housekeeper. He looked after the children when they had to go out.

Jarod arrived home from going to Sydney's house. He went upstairs and into the room that he shared with his brothers. He took out his notebook and started writing it. He had made sure to code it so that no one would be able to read it.

There was a knock at the door and he put down the notebook and hurried to the door to open it. There stood his stepsister Angel.

"It seems that you're back. What happened at Sydney's?"

"Nothing."

"Well then why do you go if you do nothing?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

Angel walked into the room and snatched up his notebook that he was writing in.

"What's this gibberish?"

"I'm keeping a journal."

"Well, it looks like chicken scratch to me."

"It's a code that I made up. That way if someone looked at it they wouldn't be able to read it."

"Very smart."

Jarod shrugged then smiled at her. They had become friends when their parents married each other, but sometimes she had this attitude problem. He learned to just shrug it off and go on.

"So what are you going to do now?"

"Don't know."

"Let's go for a walk."

"Okay."

They went down the stairs and out the door. Mr. and Mrs. Parker watched as the two went out the door.

"At least they are friends."

"Yes, it is. She complains about Jarod, but I think that she really likes him as a friend."

"I'm glad. I was worried that our children wouldn't get along when we met and decided to marry. Kyle and Bobby are handfuls, but Jarod is so well mannered."

"Well, Angel is a handful sometimes too. I think it does her good to have Jarod as a friend. He's a good influence on her."

"Well, I'm glad. Jarod is a good boy, but sometimes I worry about him. Sydney say's that he's a very gifted individual. He says that he solves every problem that he's given him."

"I'm glad that we found Sydney for Jarod. He'll give Jarod the education that he needs plus going to public school."

"Yes it will be good for Jarod to have a well rounded education."

The door opened and Kyle, Bobby and Faith came in.

"Faith, baby how was your Birthday party you went to?"

"It was fun Mom."

"Good."

"Bobby and Kyle. Did you clean the Taylor's yard up?"

"Yes, Dad."

"Good. That was not the only punishment that you get though. You will have to clean up the backyard, the front yard and the garage. Now get to work."

"Dad."

"There is no argument out of this. You will get to work now. This is your punishment and you will do it."

"Where's Jarod?"

"Don't mind your brother, but if you must know. Angel and Jarod just went out for a walk."

"Why doesn't Jarod have to help clean up?"

"Because Jarod didn't do what you did now go."

They went out to the shed to get the rake and garbage bags. Jarod and Angel came in just as they started raking the leaves that was blown from the trees yesterday.

"How was your walk?"

"Good. We went to the store and I brought some candy."

Mr. Parker smiled at his oldest son. "What did you get?"

"Pez and some lemon drops."

"Did you get anything Angel?"

"I got some taffy."

"Now don't spoil your dinner kids. William is cooking us a big dinner."

"We won't" as the two bounded up the stairs.

A while later.

William pulled the chicken out of the oven as the timer buzzed and turned it off. He walked out to the living room and announced that dinner was about ready to be served.

Mr. Parker yelled at Angel, Jarod and Faith to wash up and come down because dinner was ready. Then he slid the back door open and yelled at the other two to get washed up too.

They sat down and William started serving their plates. Each of them dove into the delicious food.

"This is very good William. Thank you."

"You're welcome Mrs. Parker."

They had oven-fried chicken, mashed potatoes and gravy, vegetables and cornbread. After they were done the children went to the living room and watched a movie that was on DVD. William cleared the table, put the leftovers away and washed the dishes and then went to his room.

The next day.

Jarod, Kyle, Angel, Faith, and Bobby went to school and then came home. Jarod grabbed something to eat as the others went upstairs. He went out the door and walked down to Sydney's house. He wondered what kind of puzzle he was going to be given today. He liked the school he was going to, but it didn't test his mind like Sydney's puzzles did. Sometimes they were weary, time consuming and hurt, but it was still fun. It tested his mind and that's all that counted.

When he came home he went straight to his room and wrote in his book. Bobby and Kyle were still cleaning up the yard from their punishment yesterday and they had to finish what they did not do yesterday.

Angel heard the front door open and then heard the boy's room open and close. She knew that Jarod was home and decided to find out what kind of day Jarod had. Sometimes she would see the pain in his eyes and felt sorry for him.

She knocked on the door and was told to come in. She looked at Jarod's face and saw that there was anguish on his face.

"What's wrong Jarod?"

"Nothing."

"What happened at Sydney's?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Why don't you tell your dad about what you go through?"

"Because he's so happy that I can expand my mind. I know he's almost always angry with Kyle and Bobby because they get into trouble and I don't want him to be angry with me. Besides sometimes I like expanding my mind even if it does hurt sometimes."

"Come on let's go exploring."

He put his notebook under his pillow and walked out with Angel leading the way. They went out the door and down the sidewalk. When they arrived back it was almost dinnertime.

When they were done Angel picked out a comedy to watch with Jarod, so he can take his mind off of whatever happened at Sydney's house. Jarod and Angel and the rest of the bunch laughed at what was happening on the T.V.

Angel watched Jarod relax and laugh at the movie. Good she thought to herself it had the desired effect. She smiled at his grin as he turned his head towards her. She couldn't believe that his dad couldn't see what was happening to Jarod when he went to Sydney's house, so she took it upon herself to help him through it.

After the movie was over she picked up the popcorn bowl and took it to the kitchen and put it in the sink and went back to the living room to find that Jarod was sitting there looking out the window.

"Thank you for picking the movie out." He said as he turned his head towards her.

"You're Welcome. I knew that you needed to keep your mind off what happened at Sydney's house and I tried."

"You did a good job."

Jarod stood up and watched as his brothers helped clean out the garage. He loved his brothers, but sometimes they got into so much trouble. They were smart almost as smart as he was, but if they studied as much as the spent getting into trouble they would be smarter. He was glad though that they weren't at Sydney's though because some of those tests hurt and he didn't want his brothers to go through what he went through. It was bad enough that he went through the tests he couldn't bear for his younger brothers to go through the same.

Angel could see that Jarod was brooding, so she left him alone to go to the computer room. The computer was already turned on so she quickly hooked up to the Internet and logged into her e-mail account. She sometimes watched Jarod as he worked on the computer and was amazed at what he could do. She was not as smart as Jarod in computers, but she knew a little bit. She had a couple of mails from her friends, so she answered them. Some of her friends were glad that her mother had married Mr. Parker because they liked Jarod. Some of them even liked Bobby and Kyle even though they were troublemakers. After she was done she quickly logged off her account and went upstairs to spend time with Faith.

The next day the children all came home from school. Jarod got something to eat from the kitchen and then went out the door. Angel watched as Jarod ate his sandwich that he made and walks down the sidewalk towards Sydney's house. She wished that his father could see the pressure that Jarod was under, but she couldn't.

Jarod came back and went upstairs to lie down on his bed. His brothers were not there. They had finished cleaning up and they were probably out getting in more trouble. Jarod closed his eyes and didn't hear the door open as Angel entered the room.

"Jarod."

Jarod opened his eyes as he heard Angel call his name and quickly sat up on the bed.

"What?"

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"What's wrong with your arm?"

"Nothing."

"Then why are you not using it?"

"Because I don't want to."

"Come on Jarod. Talk to me."

"Sydney put needles in my arm to have me pretend to be a man that didn't have use of his arm. It will wear off soon."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Let's go walking."

"No, I'll just stay here for a while."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay." She closed the door behind her and then leaned on it. She closed her eyes as she imagined Jarod with needles in his arms to make it numb. What was Sydney doing to her stepbrother? She knew that Sydney was seeing Jarod before her mother married his father, but that was all.

She walked down to the computer room and decided to chat with her friends on AOL IM. She wanted to get the image out of her head, but knew that she couldn't. She knew that sometimes Jarod couldn't sleep and would sometimes go downstairs to find him on the Internet either playing a game or researching something. He would sometimes read a book that was in the little library in the computer room. She remembered sometimes she would hear Jarod have a nightmare, but their parents never heard them.

That night she heard Jarod mumble in his sleep and then wake up to slip out of the boy's room. She saw him go downstairs and flip on the computer.

"Do you want any company?"

Jarod flinched as he heard Angel talk behind him.

"I didn't know anyone else was up. I'm sorry about that."

"I heard you having a nightmare and followed you down here."

"I'm sorry I woke you."

"It's okay Jarod. Do you want company? Maybe we can watch a movie or just watch T.V."

"No, I'm fine. Go back to sleep."

"Jarod are you going to be okay?"

"I'm okay. Nothing for you to worry about."

"Okay."

She went back upstairs and laid down on her bed and drifted off to sleep. She woke up the next day and hurried during her routine of getting ready for school. She went downstairs to eat. She arrived the same time as Jarod did and she could see that he didn't get much sleep last night. They sat at the table as William served their breakfast. Kyle, Faith and Bobby came into the kitchen then and they too sat down. After they were done they ran out the door and down the sidewalk towards the bus stop.

Angel Parker went upstairs and wished that Jarod would hurry up and grow up, so that he would stop seeing Sydney. She could see the pain that he would go through when he came home from a session from Sydney's house. She picked up the book she was reading and started to read and wondered what Jarod was doing today and hoped it wasn't to stressful on her friend.

The End.


	6. Charmed 1

Disclaimers:

"The Pretender" and its characters do not belong to me they belong to TNT and NBC and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

"Charmed" and its characters do not belong to me they belong to WB and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Charmed Again.

By: 24

Jarod walked up to the two sisters house. He was going to pay his respects to the loss of their sister Prue. He rang the doorbell and the door opened by Piper.

"Jarod, I'm so glad that you are here."

They were getting ready to go to the funeral for the burial of their sister.

"I'm just glad that I got here as soon as I could."

"Were you done with your pretend?"

"I was just wrapping it up when I got the news. I'm so sorry for your loss."

"Thank you."

"Please come in the funerals not until an hour away."

"Thank you."

Jarod walked into the living room where Leo, Cole, and Phoebe were.

"Jarod, I'm so glad that you could make it." Said Phoebe.

"I'm sorry about your loss, Phoebe."

"Thank you."

Jarod talked to Cole, Piper, Phoebe and Leo until it was time to leave for the gravesite.

Two days later.

Jarod, Piper, Cole and Leo were in the living room when Phoebe walked into the room with Paige.

He watched Paige as she talked to the two sisters. She knew that there was something about this girl and told them when she had left.

"Are you sure about this Jarod?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

The two sisters had followed Paige and saw her use her white lighter powers.

"Jarod was right."

A couple of days later they had Paige over their house for dinner and soon after that they let her stay there. Jarod was already sleeping on the couch. His laptop was open on the table and his DSA and the reader were by the couch.

Once while Jarod was out of the house Paige decided to ask about Jarod.

"You two are witches, Cole is a demon, and Leo is a white lighter. What is Jarod?"

"Jarod is special too. You have to ask him yourself."

"Maybe I will."

Jarod had opened the door to the house and walked into the living room. Piper and Phoebe were there.

"Jarod, Paige was asking about you. Is it okay if you tell her about yourself if she asks?"

"I'll tell her when and if she asks."

"Thank you, Jarod." And they left.

Jarod turned on his laptop. He was so absorbed with typing that he didn't even see that Paige was watching him.

"Jarod."

Jarod stopped and turned to Paige.

"Yes, Paige."

"Phoebe, Piper and I are witches. Cole is a demon and Leo is a white lighter. What about you?"

"I am what you would call a pretender. I'm a genius who can become anyone I want to be. I was stolen from my family when I was young because of this. I was locked up inside this place called the Centre. I did simulations for them that hurt and killed people. When I found that out I escaped. They have my childhood friend, Miss Parker and my father figure, mentor; Sydney along with Mr. Broots a computer tech is on the hunt for me to return me back to the Centre. I don't want to go back so I run and they chase."

"Have you found your family?"

"I've seen my father. We rescued my clone from the Centre. I saw my sister, but I haven't found my mother yet."

"You have a clone?"

"Yes, he was fourteen years old when we rescued him."

"I'm sorry that you had to go through that."

"It's okay. Sydney did protect me the only way that he could."

She looked at the Halliburton.

"What's in that?"

"That is where I keep my DSA's."

"What are DSA's?"

"They are digital simulation archives. They record my entire life."

"Oh."

They talked some more and Paige went upstairs.

When Jarod was out Paige decided that she would watch the DSA's. She was horrified that they would do that to someone. She had seen some child abuse cases when she was at the social services office, but this was a case all its own. Such a brilliant mind that was abused since he was a child. No wonder he felt so lonely, he never got any love as a child. He never got to be a child. How did he get to be so compassionate?"

Jarod walked into the living room where Paige was looking at the DSA's. She didn't hear Jarod come in and close the case.

"Those are private."

"I'm so sorry that you had to go through that."

"It's not your fault."

"I've seen child abuse cases because I work in social services. You were abused as a child."

"No, I wasn't. I just ran simulations."

"Jarod, some of those simulations no child should ever have to do or see. How did you get to be so compassionate?"

"It was Sydney's upbringing."

"Jarod, Sydney is the one that abused you."

"No, he didn't. Sydney protected me the best way that he could."

"Jarod, you sympathize with your kidnappers."

"Do you know what would have happened to me if Sydney was able to show emotion to me? I would've been taken care of by Raines who turned my brother into a killer and turned a boy named Timmy into Angelo who's an empath.

"You have a brother in the Centre too?"

"Yes, I did. I didn't know that he was my brother when we were doing a sim together. I only found out that he was my brother a year after I escaped. We did a sim together and I accidentally poured acid on his hand. I thought that it was water, but it was switched. Miss Parker's twin brother Mr. Lyle killed Kyle.

"I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. It's not your fault."

Paige and Jarod talked a little bit more about this, that and the Centre. She told him that she was adopted, but her parents died. She was attracted to P3 the club that Piper owned. She was also drawn to go to Prue's funeral even if she didn't know why. She knew that somehow she felt connected to the sisters.

The next day.

Jarod decided that he'd stayed there a little bit to long. He didn't want to take the chance that the Centre found out about the three witches because they might use them either against him, against each other, or just use them as lab rats like they did him. He couldn't take that chance and he told them so.

He got into his car and said his goodbyes to the sisters. He wished them all good luck and drove off.

The End.


	7. Charmed 2

Disclaimers:

"The Pretender" and its characters do not belong to me they belong to TNT and NBC and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

"Charmed" and its characters do not belong to me they belong to TNT and NBC and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Charmed- another alternative.

Jarod sat in his latest lair reading a book when the computer beeped signaling that it had a message. He clicked on the icon and a video played. It was of a young woman who had dark, short hair and she was drugged as she was lying down strapped down to a table. He quickly abandoned his lair in mid pretend and packed his things into the car. He went towards Blue Cove and the Centre. He had to help this young woman before something happened to her. He made his way to the cell where he knew where she was.

He kicked in the vent and dropped down to the floor. When he got back up and looked for the young woman she was awake and there was two other women in the room with her.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Jarod and I'm here to help her get out of here."

"Oh, well we were doing the same thing."

The sisters thought that they would have to think of a different way to get out of here.

"Look just go into the vent and follow it up to the outside." He had helped the last women into the vent when he heard the sound of the door unlocking. There was no way that he would escape before, so he told the girls. "Cover the vent and go. You know the way." He turned to the door as it opened and the vent was covered.

"Well, well, well. We caught a young woman and look who comes to rescue her the Centre's prized lab rat. Welcome home Jarod. You know she wasn't a trap for you, but it looks like it worked well. Come on pretender back to your room."

"This is not my home, Lyle."

"Oh, yes it is."

"Yes, Welcome Home Jarod." The man carrying an oxygen tank said. "Welcome home indeed. The best thing is that Sydney does not know that you are back. You will be put in my charge. Finally I will have you as my pretender."

"I'm not working for you Raines."

"Oh, yes you will Jarod. Lyle didn't you have fun managing him the last time?"

"Yes."

"Good."

"Take him to the same room that he was in the last time he was in here."

Jarod let the sweepers put handcuffs on him and lead him out.

"Wait before you take him. Where is the young woman who was here?"

"She's gone. I told her where to go and she went."

"Well she's no loss because we now have the bigger prize."

They led him out to the cell that led him to the cell where he was in the last time.

"What were they talking about?" Pheobe said.

"I don't know." Piper said.

"We have to help him because he did try to help me."

"Paige can you orb us to where he's at without being seen?"

"Yes."

She orbed the three to the cell where he was. They listened and watched to what was happening.

"Finally you are back where you belong, back inside the Centre's walls."

"I don't belong locked up here. I belong outside in the world."

"Don't you know you weren't meant to be in the outside world."

"I was meant to be with my parents that I was stolen from."

"They already have another you why would they want you? After all Gemini's younger than you."

Jarod hung from his wrists above him and he was shirtless. The cart was wheeled in as one of the sweepers wheeled it in.

"You may start."

Lyle watched as the sweeper shocked Jarod. Jarod screamed as he was continually shocked with the car batteries. Then his cuffs were unlocked, he put on his shirt and he sat on the cot without a mattress

"Are you ready to do sims Jarod?"

"No, I'll never work for you."

"Oh, you will Jarod. I'll leave you alone a while and I'll come back."

Jarod watched as they left and he laid down on the cot. Then he heard someone walk towards his cell and he sat up again. He looked at the camera and then back to the women who stood there. The camera was not working which was good.

"What are you doing here? I told you to leave."

"Were here to rescue you."

"Leave before they get back."

"No you were going to help me now it's our turn to help you."

"Look I survived before I know what to do. Please leave now."

"We can help you." One of the girls unlocked the door and they went in.

"How did you do that?"

"Don't worry about it. We told you we can help."

Jarod walked out with them and they left the building and got into Jarod's car. As they were driving away.

"We heard that you are a pretender and you do sims."

"I did sims, but I escaped. They have a team after me to bring me back. I won't do anymore sims because they used them to hurt and kill people and I won't have that anymore. I now go from place to place doing pretends to help people."

"How did you know that I was in there?"

"I have someone who's in there who gives me information."

"Who is it?"

"I'm sorry I can't tell you."

"Jarod I'm sorry that you had to go through that."

"It's okay I went through that before and I went through worse."

Jarod checked the mirrors to make sure that they weren't being followed. Finally they stopped at a hotel.

"Why are we here?"

"Because we need to sleep and keep a low profile. Don't worry we'll leave tomorrow bright and early. I haven't asked where do you live?"

"San Francisco."

"I've been there once."

"On a pretend?"

"Yes."

"So did you see the sights?"

"No, I was too busy with my pretend then after that I had to leave."

"Because of the Centre."

"Yes. I have another question for you. Why would the Centre want you?"

The girls looked at each other and made up their minds to tell him because he risked his life for them and he didn't even know them. He deserved the truth.

"We are witches."

"Witches?"

"Yes, our mother was a witch. We are what is called the Charmed Ones. I am Pheobe the middle child, this is Piper the oldest child and this is Paige the youngest. We had a sister named Prue, but she died."

"I'm sorry. I know what it's like to lose a sibling."

"You lost a sibling?"

"Yes, my brother Kyle. He was killed by Lyle when he stepped in front of a bullet that was meant for me. I didn't even get a chance to know him."

"You didn't know him?"

"We were stolen from our parents when we were very young and kept inside the Centre in almost isolation. I did a couple of sims with Kyle, but I didn't know that he was my brother. It wasn't until a year later after I escaped that I found out that the person that I accidently spilt acid on was my brother."

"You accidently spilt acid on someone?"

"Yes. My mentor and Kyle's mentor was involved in the sim we were doing. We were doing a sim on anticipating pain. I had a vial of what they told me was water, but instead it was acid."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. It's not your fault."

"I have another question. If you return to San Francisco will they know where you live?"

"No. I never told them my name plus I was on vacation in Delaware. They took me at the park by surprise and they didn't know that I had sisters."

"Good."

Next day.

They drove to the nearest airport and boarded the plane. The sisters had asked him to come to San Francisco with them and see the sights. They had told him that he could stay with them.

He rented a car at the airport and then drove to their house. He pulled up to the curve and looked at the big red house as he shut off the engine.

"That's a nice house."

"Thank you. It's in the family."

Jarod took his things and helped the girls with their stuff too.

Piper unlocked the door and went in. She wondered where Leo and Wyatt was at. She peeked into the kitchen and found Leo cooking. She quietly went into the living room and found Wyatt who was in the crib. Jarod and the three sisters came into the living room too at the same time. The three went to baby Wyatt and glanced down at him. Jarod decided to see the baby and decided to go to the crib too. He smiled down at the sweet baby and Wyatt smiled at him.

"Can I touch him?"

"I don't know. You can try."

He leaned down to the baby and touched Wyatt's hand. Wyatt grabbed Jarod's hand and wouldn't let go and then Wyatt smiled at him. With a big grin on his face he started talking to Wyatt. Then he pulled his hand away and the baby reached out for him. He looked at Piper's surprised face. "Can I pick him up?"

"Yes, you can pick him up."

Jarod picked up the baby and sat on the couch holding the baby and talking to him.

"He's not usually this good with strangers."

"Maybe he knows I won't hurt him."

"Maybe."

Leo came in and looked at the stranger holding his baby.

"Leo what are you cooking?"

"Lunch. Who's this?"

"I'm sorry. Let me introduce myself." Jarod replied as he got off the couch with the baby and held out his hand. "I'm Jarod."

"Hello Jarod. I'm Piper's husband, Leo."

"I know. Piper told me."

"Really."

"Piper can you come into the kitchen and help me with the rest of the lunch?"

"Sure."

She followed him into the kitchen and looked around. "What do you want me to do?"

"Who is that guy really? Why does he have our child?"

"His name is Jarod, but he doesn't know his last name. Remember when I told you that Pheobe was in Delaware taking a much needed vacation and something was wrong? We finally found out where she was and was inside the building when he rushed in from the vents. He wanted to help free her and he did, but he got caught instead. You see he was kidnapped by the people who work there when he was a child and was held there for 30 or so years in near isolation. He's what is called a pretender, a genius who can become anyone he wants to be. He found out that the sims he was doing were killing and hurting people instead of helping, so he escaped. He found out that the little boy that he did a sim with inside the Centre was his brother a year after his escape, but Kyle died by the hands of a Centre person. He's so lonely you can see it in his eyes. Trust him Leo. He's a good man. Don't you think that Wyatt would have sensed something if he wasn't. He would have raised his shields up to protect himself, but he didn't he even wanted Jarod to hold him."

"Does he know that you three are witches?"

"Yes and you are our whitelighter and my husband."

"Okay, I'll trust him."

"Thank you."

They took the goodies out and set them on the table in the living room. They also brought out Cheetos and other chips.

"What is this?" Jarod picked a Cheeto up and studied it.

"It's a Cheeto."

"A Cheeto?"

"Taste it."

Jarod took a bite of it and smiled. "It's very good and it's very messy." He said as he grabbed another one. He looked up to find that Leo was staring at him.

"I wasn't allowed junk food when I was inside the Centre. I'm trying to catch up for lost time. My very first discovery when I escaped was ice cream and then Pez."

Leo nodded and then looked at his son who was sleeping in Jarod's arm.

"You have a way with him."

"I guess so. I remember when I was running from Miss Parker and her sweepers and I hid in a garbage dumpster hoping that they wouldn't find me. I found a baby boy who was inside a box there. I took him and made my way to my latest lair. I had finished my pretend and didn't plan on going back, but with the baby I knew I had to help him. I finally found his mother who was in a hospital. The father was a well known politician in town and didn't want his wife to know that he had a son with another woman, so he had the woman killed. It was made to look like a suicide and then dump the boy.. I knew that it wasn't the mother who had put the baby inside the box because I saw the license plate of the man who did it and he was a detective. I got revenge on what he did to the mother and Michael. It was only after that, that I left."

"That's why you know a little bit about babies."

"Yes."

"Thank you for helping my sister in law."

"You're welcome. I couldn't let her suffer in there. She had no idea what the Centre was really like."

"How did you find out about her?"

"An inside source."

"Who?"

"I'm sorry, but I can't tell you."

"Do you ever keep in touch with anyone inside the Centre?"

"Sydney my mentor and Miss Parker. Plus someone else."

"Your informant?"

"Yes."

"Why Sydney and Miss Parker?"

"Sydney because in my mind he's my father. Miss Parker because she's an outsider just like me. She is the chairman's daughter and we used to be friends until she was sent to boarding school."

"Oh."

Jarod stayed and took in all the sights that San Francisco had to offer and then he left.

The End.


	8. Charmed 3

Disclaimers:

"The Pretender" and its characters do not belong to me they belong to TNT and NBC and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

"Charmed" and its characters do not belong to me they belong to TNT and WB and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Author Note: For those of you who watch Charmed this is set before Chris comes back from the future and Leo kills an Elder.

Charmed Once Again.

By: 24

Jarod was in San Francisco once again, but this time he was on vacation. He loved the City by the Bay and wanted to see more of it. He made his way to Pier 39 and looked around at all the shops that lined the pier.

Leo was watching his two kids Wyatt and Chris. Piper was in the kitchen cooking dinner for them and her sisters. He heard something and he knew he had to go see the Elders. He went into the kitchen and told Piper that he had to go see the Elders.

"Honey, I have to see the Elders they're calling me right now."

"Okay. I'll have Paige watch the boys."

Leo orbed up to the Elders and was told that there was going to be a new white lighter and he needed to help him. His name is Jarod and he needed to know what being a White lighter was about. He was told that Jarod was taken when he was a child and locked up made to do horrible things, but when he escaped he made up for it and that's why he was going to become a white lighter. He was told where he was.

Jarod walked from the park after watching the children play with their parents and wished once again that he could have had the life that was taken from him when he was younger. He would have been playing with Kyle and Emily and would have been with his parents and Kyle would still be alive. He unlocked the door and went inside shutting it behind him and made his way to the kitchen to eat. After that he turned on the computer and while he was waiting for it to load he turned on the computer. Suddenly there was a noise behind him and he turned to find a man behind him.

"I'm sorry in startling you. I'm not here to hurt you just to talk to you."

"Why did you break into my apartment?"

"Because I needed to talk to you about the job that you will do."

"What do you mean?" He wondered if this man knew that he was a pretender and knew what he did.

"Let me ask you a couple of questions."

"Okay."

"Do you believe in the supernatural?"

"Yes."

"Do you believe that there are witches? Good, or bad?"

"I don't know."

"What if there were good witches that need help and a guide to help them."

"What do you mean?"

Leo looked around and then back to Jarod. "I was killed a long time ago. I was a Medic and was killed. Because I was helping people already I was chosen to be what is called a White lighter. I help good witches and guide them when they need help. I also heal them when they need it."

"You are a white lighter?"

"Yes."

"And why should I believe you?"

Leo stood up and orbed away and then orbed back again.

"That was amazing. How did you do that?"

"It's called orbing and white lighters do that to go from place to place."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because the Elders told me that you were going to be a white lighter."

"Who are the Elders and I'm going to die?"

"The Elders are the people that are our bosses and yes I'm sorry you are going to die."

"No, I can't die yet. I still have to know the answers in who I am and I have to get to know my parents."

"I know that you were taken from your parents when you were younger. I also know that you lost your brother. Maybe once you are a white lighter you will get to know everything, but I don't think you'll be able to be with your parents. I'm sorry Jarod."

"This is not fair. I spent all my life away from my parents and now you tell me that I will never know what it's like to feel their arms around me? I want to be with my family. I want to know them."

"I'm so sorry Jarod. I know that you've waited for that ever since you found out that they weren't dead, but you are going to become a white lighter. I also know that since you escaped that you helped people and you are still going to get that chance to do so."

Jarod looked away and then back to Leo. "What do I need to know about being a white lighter?" He knew that since he was going to die that he might as well help people.

Leo told him everything that he should know about being a white lighter and what his job was going to be like.

A week later Jarod was shot and killed. When Jarod awoke there was a bunch of people standing around him in white and gold robes and then he turned and saw Leo.

"Am I a White lighter now?"

"Yes, Jarod you are."

Jarod nodded and got up.

Leo introduced Jarod to the Elders and then orbed them both to his new job. He would stay with him for a while until he got the hang of it, but Leo was confident that since he was a pretender he would figure it out fast. And he was right. Jarod would be alright being a white lighter and he would help a lot of people.

The End


	9. Crossing Jordan 1

Disclaimer: "The Pretender" "Crossing Jordan" and its characters do not belong to me they belong to their creators and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Author's Note- This is another direction on Crossing Jordan and Pretender Crossover. I went to and read what the summery to Crossing Jordan and in it was that Jordan solved cases with her dad when she was younger. What happened if Jordan was taken from the Centre by Catherine Parker and taken to the Cavanaugh's?

Crossing Jordan.

By: 24

A different direction

Jarod read the paper about Jordan Cavanaugh who was in the hospital due to the fact that she was drugged. The man responsible for this was dead shot by Jordan's father Max. He studied the picture and wondered where he had seen her before. Looking at his Halliburton case he took a disk out and inserted it into the player.

Jarod

For Centre use only.

Sydney and Jarod were in the sim lab about ready to do a sim when Mr. Raines and a young girl came in.

"Jarod I would like you to meet Jordan. She is a test subject like you are." Sydney said to his protégé.

"Is she a pretender?"

"Yes, Jarod."

"Hi." Young Jarod replied to the girl.

"Hi."

As the day went on the sim was finished and the exhausted pretenders sat in their chairs and waited.

"Are you both done?"

"Yes."

"Good."

"Time to go back Jordan."

"Yes, Mr. Raines."

"Goodbye Jordan."

"Goodbye Jarod."

The sim ended there and Jarod took it out looking back at the paper. He wondered could this be the same Jordan. He knew that he had to find out, so he packed his things and left not even leaving a clue to where he was going.

Inside Jordan's Room.

Jarod picked up Jordan's chart and looked at it then put it down as she moved signaling that she was waking. She blinked her eyes as she saw the Doctor.

"Hi I'm Jarod and I'm your new Doctor."

"Hi."

Just then the door opened and in came Max, Jordan's father. He looked at the Doctor and took a double take.

"Get away from my daughter James."

"I'm not James my name is Jarod and I'm your daughter's Doctor."

"Dad this is Jarod, Jarod this is Max my father. I knew that you weren't James when I woke up. You have almost the same haunted look as James does, but what he has in his eyes is not in yours."

"Who is James?"

"He's my half brother."

"Oh."

Max looked at how Jarod was interacting with his daughter and knew that this was not James.

"I'm sorry when I thought that you were James. She's right. You do have a loneliness about you, a haunted look, but not the same eyes as James."

"It's okay."

The next day.

Jarod had been building a friendship with the two of them and thought that it was about time to find out more about them. He slipped inside Jordan's room and found that Max was there which was good because he needed to talk to him too.

"Hello Jarod."

"Hi."

"What's the matter?"

"I was thinking about something. Have you two heard anything about the Centre?"

"What do you mean?" Max eyed Jarod as he said The Centre.

"Do you know anything about the Centre? What they do and stuff like that?"

He looked at Jordan and saw her curious face. The secret had to come out sooner or later, but who was this guy.

"Who are you?"

Jarod sighed and then looked at Max. "I was taken from my parents when I was a child and taken to The Centre while I was there I was in isolation. They trained me to become a pretender, a genius that can become anyone I want to be. While I was there, I found out that they were using my simulations to hurt and kill people so I escaped. I've been on the run since going from place to place trying to stay one step away from my hunters. They still want me back you see."

"I'm sorry Jarod. I didn't know. Catherine never got you out did she?"

"No and neither did she get her daughter out. She's part of the group that's hunting me to return me."

"I'm sorry Jordan, but I never told you. A woman named Catherine Parker gave you to us. She told us that you needed to be hidden. She told us a little bit about the Centre and what you did there, but that was all. You were trained as a pretender too like Jarod."

"It's not true."

"I'm sorry Jordan it's true. I saw your picture in the paper and thought that I recognized you. I found the DSA I was looking for and found that we did a simulation together. You see they recorded my whole life. I even did a simulation with my brother who at the time I didn't know he was my brother. It was a year after I escaped that I found out that the little boy that I accidentally spilt acid on was my own brother. They told me that it was water, but it was acid."

"Oh, gosh it's true."

"Yes, Jordan. It's true."

She looked out the window and then back at both the men. She looked at her father and then at Jarod. She could feel that he was worried about her.

"I'm okay. It was just a lot to digest."

"I'm sorry I had to tell you, but The Centre may come after you. You have to be careful."

"Were there more pretenders than us three?"

"Yes, but both are dead. What about James? I have a clone did they clone another me?"

"I don't know Jarod, I really don't know."

"I have to go now to make my rounds. I'll see you later."

"Goodbye Jarod."

He walked out of her room wondering if James was his brother or more importantly his twin, or a clone.

A couple of days later.

Jarod walked into Jordan's room to find Max and Jordan talking.

"I see that tomorrow that you are being discharged."

"Yes, I will be glad to go home again."

"I bet you are." He smiled at her.

"What is it Jarod?"

"I have to go today. I didn't leave any clues to where I was going, but the paper had your picture in it. I don't know if The Centre knows who you are or not. There was a pretender named Eddie who had a family, but died when another pretender named Alex killed him. Don't worry Alex is dead. I was just wondering if they would leave you alone like they left Eddie alone. Don't worry I'll keep an eye on them and warn you if anything happens. Of course they might not want you back because you haven't used your pretender skills since you were a child."

"You're leaving?"

"I have to Jordan. If they find me here they might find you."

"If they find you then they'll take you back."

"If it means that they leave you alone then I'll be taken back."

"Why you barely know me."

"I didn't say that I would stay." He smiled at her. He handed her an envelope. "If anything happens call me. If the Centre were to come right now and I told them to take me back, but to leave you. That is if they knew who you were. Take what is in that envelope and use it. I've set everything up in case that happens."

"Can't you stay longer?"

"I'm sorry, but I can't. Every minute I'm here I'm endangering you."

"I hope that you find your parents Jarod."

"Thank you Jordan and good luck."

"Goodbye Max and take care of Jordan." He handed the man a card with his number on it. "This is my number the same one that I gave to Jordan. If anything happens to either one of you use it."

"Okay Jarod. Thank you for everything you've done."

"I haven't done anything."

"Well, Thanks anyways."

"You're welcome." He said as they shook hands.

He went to the door and opened it, looking back one more time and then left. He got into his car and wondered about James and Jordan. He got into his car and drove away thinking about that as he got on the highway towards destination unknown.

The End.


	10. Crossing Jordan 2

Disclaimer: "The Pretender" "Crossing Jordan" and its characters do not belong to me they belong to TNT and NBC and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

This is a continuation of the different direction of the Crossing Jordan Crossover. This one is when the Centre captures James and thinks that he is Jarod.

Crossing Jordan

Different direction part 2

By: 24

James slipped out of the hospital as he saw a man that looked like him walk into his sisters room. He had just gotten out the door when a black car screeched to a stop in front of him. The men and woman got out and pointed guns at him.

"Who are you? Are you cops? I didn't mean to kill that person when I was 16. He was trying to kill me and I killed him. My mother gave me the gun to protect myself."

"What?"

"I didn't mean to kill that person, but my mom gave me a gun to protect myself."

"Jarod what are you babbling about?"

"My name is James Horton, not Jarod. I saw a man that looked like me going into my sisters room."

"You have a sister?"

"Yes, her name is Jordan. We were separated before she was born. My stepfather gave me away to this couple that had lost a son. That is why my name is James because that was their dead sons name."

"Jarod are you okay?"

"Who are you?"

"My name is Sydney and I used to take care of you."

"Look I don't know who you are. All I know is that my name is James, not Jarod."

"Stop it lab rat. I'm sick of your games now get in."

"I'm not Jarod. Why don't you believe me?"

"Because we don't now get in wonder boy."

Blue Cove Delaware

The Centre.

James was thrown into a cell and wondered if this is where Jarod was kept. He didn't get the chance to ask because they quickly left. He paced his tiny quarters wondering when they would get it that they got the wrong man. Yes, he did look like the one that they were chasing, but that was it.

Two hours later the door opened and a guard as he called them came in, grabbed him, led him out the door and into the sim lab.

"Now Jarod. I want to do a couple of tests to see if you lost any of your pretending ability."

"What is a pretender?"

"That is what you are."

"No, I'm not."

Sydney ignored that and explained. "A pretender is a genius who can become anyone they want to be."

"That is not I. I have never been classified as a genius."

"Yes, you have Jarod. That is why the Centre took you from your parents and brought you here. So that we could mold your gifts."

"You stole Jarod from his parents. That was almost the same thing that happened to me."

"Jarod why do you keep on insisting that you are James."

"Because that's who I am. I am not Jarod."

That night.

Parker's house.

The telephone rang waking its occupant. A slim arm reached out to grab the phone and held it up to her ear.

"What?"

"Why hello Miss Parker."

"Jarod how did you get out this time?"

"What do you mean?"

"We just captured you today and your gone already."

"You didn't capture me. I would remember if you did or not."

Miss Parker thought about what James was saying about not being Jarod. "James."

"Excuse me."

"The man we caught looked like you, but he said his name is James."

"I'll talk to you later, Miss Parker." Jarod said as he hung up.

Sydney's house

"This is Sydney."

"You have James? Did you make him do tests already?"

"Jarod how did you get out?"

"You never captured me you captured a man named James."

"What?"

"Go to the Centre tomorrow. You will see that James is still there and I'll call you."

"Okay."

He shook his head as he hung up and went back to sleep.

The Centre

Blue Cove, Delaware.

Sydney and Miss Parker walked into the building and then to James's cell. "How did you call us?"

"I didn't call you. How could I when I'm in here?"

Suddenly Miss Parker's cell phone rang. "What?"

"So am I right? James is still there right and here I am still talking to you."

"Jarod."

"Of course."

"So who is James?"

"That I don't know, but I'm going to find out."

A couple of days later.

Jarod slipped into The Centre undetected and made his way to James's cell. James was lying down on a mattress that was thrown on the ground.

"Well, at least that's better than what I got when I was last here."

James quickly got up and stared at his double.

"Jarod."

"Yes. I'm here to get you out." He said as he started to get his tools out of his backpack.

"Come on lets go." Jarod said as he held the door open for his double.

They crawled to the surface and quickly made it to the car that was waiting. As they drove away James looked at Jarod.

"No wonder they thought I was you."

"Yes."

"Were you really stolen from your parents because you're a pretender?"

"Yes. I don't know how old I was or how old I am now."

"I'm sorry Jarod."

"Not your fault."

"Am I related to you?"

"No you are not."

"Then why do I look like you?"

"Well I heard a saying once. Everyone has a double, so I guess you are mine."

"Oh."

Jarod drove James to an airport and put him on a plane "Goodbye James. It was interesting to have someone look like me that wasn't my clone."

"You have a clone?"

"Yes."

"How old is he?"

"He should be about 17 or so now."

"Well, I better go they are calling my row."

"Goodbye."

"Goodbye Jarod and thank you for getting me out."

"You're welcome."

When everyone was on he stayed at the window watching the plane taxi away to wait in line for its turn. He then turned and walked out of the airport and back to his car.

The End.


	11. Eternal Sunshine Of The Spotless Mind

Disclaimers:

"The Pretender" and its characters do not belong to me they belong to TNT and NBC and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

"Eternal Sunshine of the spotless mind" and its characters do not belong to me they belong to their creators and are being used without permission. Please do not sue because I have no money.

Author's Note: I was watching the movie Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind and the idea of bringing Howard Mierzioiak and the Lakuna storyline into the pretender.

The Crossover Series

Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind

By: 24

Mr. Parker sat in his office wondering when they were going to bring the lab rat home, so he can stop harassing his precious Angel with lies. Lies about her mother and the Centre. He knew that he would never do a simulation again and he needed the Centre to make money. When Jarod escaped a lot of money was lost because of him. Even with Alex here he still wasn't a pretender on the par with Jarod. No one was except for Gemini. That was why they were trying to find Jarod and the boy. There was no development in the area of capturing the boy. It was like he fell off the face of the earth, but there was hope of capturing Jarod. With the clues that he left behind for his hunters. He knew that it was only time that they would capture him. He would have to think of a way for Jarod to do what he was born to do.

Miss Parker came in unannounced with other people trailing behind her. She moved out of the way with a drugged pretender. Mr. Parker took one look at the drugged man and back to his daughter with a grin. His moneymaker was back. Now all he had to do was think of a way to get him to work.

"Angel, I'm so proud of you." He strode to her and hugged her.

"Thank you, daddy."

"Did you get everything?"

"Yes, we even got the DSA's."

"Good. Take him to his space."

His daughter, his pride and joy walked with the pretender in tow. He turned to the desk and thought for a moment. He remembered a Howard Mierzioiak working at a place called Lakuna. He didn't know if it was an institute, or just an office. He knew that the man was a Dr. and he had successes in wiping people's minds clean of whatever the person wanted to forget. He would have to give him a call and have Jarod's mind cleaned, so he could forget why he had escaped. He grabbed the phone and dialed the number. Mary the secretary answered and put him through to the Dr.

"This is Dr. Mierzioiak. How can I help you?"

"This is Mr. Parker of the Centre. I need a favor from you."

"Oh, hello Mr. Parker." He remembered meeting him a long time ago. "How can I help you?"

"I remember you talking about wiping out people's memories. I want you to do that for me."

"For yourself?"

"No, for someone else. Look come to the Centre and I'll fill you in. I'll give you plenty of money to do this job."

"Yes, Sir. I'll be there tomorrow."

The Centre

Blue Cove, Delaware

Dr. Howard Mierzioiak parked in one of the parking spaces near the Centre. He stared at the huge building and wondered what they wanted him to do. He walked to the entrance and was greeted by a sweeper by the name of Allen. He took him to Mr. Parker's office and was greeted by the man himself.

"Hello, Dr."

"Please call me Howard."

"Okay, Howard. Let's get down to business.' He said as he sat down. "This is the man who I want a mind wipe from you. His name is Jarod and he's very special to the Centre." He handed Howard a picture of Jarod.

"Okay."

"He was brought here when he was very young doing odd things for the Centre. When he was older he escaped here and was on the outside until recently. We need you to do the wipe, so he can continue to work here."

"I can do that, but I need two of my employees to work with me. Their names are Patrick and Stan."

"Okay, that's fine. You can go and get them and bring them back. Just get your stuff and come back tomorrow."

The Centre

Blue Cove, Delaware.

10:00 P.M.

Stan, Patrick and Howard hauled their things out of the car and into the Centre where Allen and Mr. Parker met them.

"Hello Stan and Patrick. Come right this way."

"Did you give him the sedative?"

"Yes."

"Good. This will only work if he's asleep. He won't remember what happened before. He will only remember that he was here." Replied Howard.

"Good. That is what I want."

They all stepped into the elevator and went down to his cell. Mr. Parker stepped forward to the keypad and typed the password in and opened the door. They saw that he was sleeping and Stan and Patrick went to work. They set up the computer and everything else. After hooking everything up and they started to type and watch Jarod's brainwaves. They saw that everything was going to plan. After what had been a couple of hours they were finished and they were putting their things away. It should work. Tomorrow when he wakes up he should feel like he never left and should pick up where he left off.

"Thank you. Let's go upstairs to get your payment."

Jarod's Cell

The Next Day.

Jarod awoke to where he's always been. He often wondered what it was like outside. He remembered going outside when it was snowing, but that was the last time he was outside. His meal was brought to him and he ate it. After that was done he was led to the showers and then to the sim lab where Sydney met him.

"Hello Jarod."

"Hello Sydney. What do we have today?"

"What was the last simulation that you remember?"

"I had to pretend to be a pilot and an airplane crew to see why the plane crashed. I remember it took a lot out of me because I felt like I was burning."

"Okay. Well this one is a little different. This simulation you have to find a missing little boy. The clues are on the table and you have to find who took the boy, why they took him and where he is."

"Okay." He turned to the table and went to work. He liked to help people. That is what he did and why he did these simulations. He was involved in the simulation that he didn't hear the knock at the door.

Mr. Parker was watching Jarod work and then asked Sydney to talk to him outside.

"What was the last simulation he remembers?"

"The plane crash he did before he escaped."

"Do you think he's pretending?"

"No, Sir. I do not."

"Good. Thank you. You may go."

Sydney turned and opened the door to see Jarod still hard at work. He was told what happened by Mr. Parker. That someone had wiped Jarod's mind clean of his escape and the reason behind it. Jarod looked up at that moment.

"What is it Jarod?"

"I found the boy and the why."

"Very good, Jarod."

The End.


	12. Frequency

Disclaimer: "The Pretender" and its characters do not belong to me they belong to TNT and NBC and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Author's note: Has anyone seen Frequency? If not here's a little summery. It's about a boy named John who loses his father who is a fireman in a fire. The boy grows up to be a Homicide Detective. One of his friends named Gordo has a son who finds John's fathers ham radio and he sets it up. When he tries it John finds that he can talk to his father because of the Aurora Borealis. Anyways, he tells his father to go the other way in the fire that is going to take his life and he does and survives thus changing the whole thing. John remembers the time when his father dies in the fire, but at the same time remembers when he was still alive. His mother is now dead when she becomes the victim of the nightingale killer. He tells his father and they stop it in time. This story is going to take a little turn in that direction. I'm going to put this in the timeline when Jarod finds that Kyle is his brother and almost gets reunited with his family. Since I'm using the concept and the title to the movie I'm putting a disclaimer to this to.

Disclaimer: "Frequency" and its characters do not belong to me they belong to their creators, writers and New Line Home Video and whoever else owns them and being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Frequency

By: 24

Jarod made his way back to Harriet Tashman's house after the disappointing turn of events following his near reunion with his mother and sister. He knocked on the door and it opened. One look at Jarod's face and she knew what happened.

"You didn't get to be reunited. Did you?"

"No, the Centre stood in the way of that. I almost got to feel my mother's arms around me and to meet my sister for the first time, but of course the Centre couldn't allow that. I mean the stole me from them and yet they won't let me get reunited." He shook his head.

"I'm sorry Jarod."

"It's not your fault. You tried to reunite us."

"Come up to the loft and I'll give you something of theirs."

He followed her up to the loft that his parents had occupied during the time that Emily was a baby. He looked around again trying to find out what they were feeling and what were they thinking.

She went towards a Ham Radio and turned to him.

"Your father used to talk to people around the world with this. I know that it's cumbersome, but I know that he would of wanted you to have it. He had this before you were taken too."

"Thank you."

"If you want anything else you may take it."

He took the radio and also the origami birds that was a part of the mobile that was made for his baby sister. He looked at the loft one more time and followed Harriet to the house. She fed him and then it was time for him to leave.

New York.

Jarod had moved to a house in the suburbs in New York. The house was already furnished and for that he was glad. He put the radio on the table and then turned to put the groceries away that he had gotten from the local store.

That night he decided to take a walk around the block when he looked up and saw the most beautiful thing that he's ever seen. He saw the Aurora Borealis. He watched as the blue/green clouds waver up in the midnight sky. He blinked and then turned to go back towards the house.

Going in he plugged in the radio and then turned it on.

"Hello anyone out there?" Jarod heard a voice say.

"Hello."

"Who is this?"

"My name is Jarod."

"Really. That's my son's name too. What's your radio number?"

"Excuse me?"

"The number."

"Oh, it's QW87TY."

"It can't be. That's mine."

Jarod thought this over and then asked.

"Do you have a son named Kyle?"

"Yes."

"Listen to me. I know this is hard to believe, but this is your son Jarod."

"You're lying."

"Jarod is very smart Right?"

"Yes."

"He likes to pretend to be other people and does so very easily. Kyle almost has the same ability, but not as much as Jarod does. Am I right?"

"Yes. How do you know?"

"What is the date and time there?"

"February 3rd 1963."

"Oh, my gosh."

"What is it?"

"It's a day before I get kidnapped."

"What?"

"I get kidnapped by an organization called the Centre on February 4th 1963. The same organization kidnaps Kyle. You go in hiding with your daughter Emily and Mom. You try to find us, but you get separated from them."

"Why would an organization want you two?"

"We are what are called Pretenders. We are geniuses who are able to be whoever we want to be. We were kept in isolation and they used our abilities to hurt and kill people. We were locked up only to be let out to do simulations. I did two Sims with Kyle never knowing he was my brother. I escaped when I was much older. I think I might have been around 20 or so. They didn't let us have Birthday's, Holidays or even normal food. The year after I escaped I almost reunited with Mom and the sister that I never knew I had when the Centre came in. I had to let them go and I had to flee too. It was years later that I would be reunited with you again and that was when we freed my young clone from Donoterase. Then we met again when Emily was thrown out of the window by Mr. Lyle and I found out that I share a half brother with my huntress."

"My goodness. I'll protect both of you. I won't let them get their hands on you two."

"Thank you dad."

"Goodbye Jarod."

"Goodbye Dad. Can we talk again?"

"Of course son."

He smiled at that then turned towards the kitchen deciding to eat something. The next day came and went and then night came. He talked to his father and also the younger version of himself and he even talked to Kyle. He went to bed that night confident that his father would prevent his abduction during the night. When he woke up he felt different. He wondered what it was. He got up and turned to the picture of his mother, but it wasn't there. What was in its place was a picture of his mother, him and Kyle. His father was nowhere to be seen in the picture. He wondered what was with that. Then he remembered. They had changed what had happened. He remembered that his father had stopped not only his and Kyle's abduction, but they changed it. This time it was Emily who was kidnapped in the night when they were sleeping, but at the same time he remembered when he was taken. My gosh we changed it, but it's the wrong thing. Emily was never to be taken He quickly logged onto and checked the Centre's database. He had always been smart when he was a child and he expertly slid through the Centre's computers. He watched as a young Emily build the Empire State building and then saw an older version of Sydney look at the camera. He said this one's been with us only 36 hours and already she's demonstrating more talent than the others. He watched as she looked through the two-way mirror and say I'm finished and then Sydney walked in.

"Hi. I'm Sydney I'll be taking care of you."

"Why where are my mom and dad?"

He blinked at the screen. This was the very sentence he said when Sydney said the same thing. At least he knew that date and year she was going to be taken. He quickly got onto the radio and contacted his father.

"Are you there Dad?"

"I'm here son."

"We changed it."

"What do you mean?"

"Instead of Kyle and me being taken it was Emily."

"My gosh. When was she taken?"

He told him the year and date. He just had to wait a very long time for this to happen.

Years later.

Jarod walked up to his parent's house and knocked on the door. His father opened the door and they hugged. Kyle and Emily were already inside sitting in the living room. He couldn't believe his luck. He not only stopped his abduction, but Kyle's and Emily's too. He smiled at his siblings and walked towards the couch to watch T.V. with them. He was the only one of the family who would remember what it was like before and after and that was okay with him because he was right at home. This is where he was meant to be with the family that loved him and he loved his family.

The End.


	13. Touching Evil

Disclaimers: "The Pretender" and its characters do not belong to me they belong to TNT and NBC and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

"Touching Evil" and its characters do not belong to me they belong to USA and their creators and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Touching Evil  
By: 24

Jarod sat in his hotel room in yet another town. He had the papers open to find out what his next pretend is going to be. Turning one of the papers page again he saw something that made him pause.

Man shot, killed and brought back to life.

David Creegan was shot in the head while trying to apprehend a suspect and fell out the window. He was taken to the emergency room where he died for one minute and then suddenly brought back to life.

Jarod read the rest of the article and then stared at the photo that was used for the story. He blinked and wondered how this man looked like his brother Kyle. Was it his brother under a different name? Did he get out of the van before it exploded? He knew that he had to go to see for himself. He packed his things and took the papers with him. He took one last look around to make sure that there would be no lead in where he was going. He didn't want the Centre to get the chance to find David even if he wasn't his brother.

San Francisco.

Jarod stood outside the hotel room where David Creegan was living. He lifted his arm and knocked on the door. The door opened and there stood the man, who looked so much like his brother Kyle, but this man had a scar on his forehead and he didn't see his hand yet. There was no recognition of Jarod as David looked at him.

"Hi. My name is Jarod. I saw the article in the paper about you and I wanted to meet you. Is it okay if I ask you some questions?"

"Sure. Come on in."

They sat at the Hotel room's table and then Jarod started to talk.

"Do you remember everything that happened after you were shot? Like your parents and everything like that?"

"Yes. My parents came to see me when I was in the hospital and the mental ward."

"I'm just curious. What are your parents names?"

"James and Grace Creegan. Why are you asking me these questions?"

"I saw your photo in the paper and I knew I had to find you and talk to you."

"Why is that Jarod?"

"You look like my brother Kyle."

"I'm sorry, but I'm not your brother Kyle. I can't lie because of the bullet. I also have no shame. The bullet took that too. Tell me about your brother."

"Well there's really not that much to tell because I really didn't know him that well. We were stolen from our families when we were both young and taken to this place. I saw him once when we were a little bit older, but I didn't know that he was my brother. It was a year after I was gone from the place that took us that I found out that he was my brother and that we had a sister that we didn't know about. We were going to see our mother and sister when the van that I was driving rolled over. Kyle was injured from that and told me to go find our parents and I took off. The van blew up and I thought maybe that he was you."

"I'm sorry Jarod that I wasn't who you were looking for. I hope that you find your parents."

"Thank you and Thank you for talking to me. I have to go now."

"Okay. Goodbye Jarod."

"Goodbye David Creegan."

Jarod drove away from the Hotel room and made his way back to the freeway. He hoped so much that it was his brother, but it wasn't.

The End.


	14. XMen

Disclaimers:

"The Pretender" and its characters do not belong to me they belong to TNT and NBC and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

"The X-Men Universe" and its characters do not belong to me they belong to their owners and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

X-Men

By: 24

An odorless vapor ran through the mansion. Men in dark suits came in and picked up one of the occupants in the mansion leaving the others behind. After she was loaded into the van they drove off. They boarded the plane and took off towards Blue Cove, Delaware. Lyle got up out of his chair after the plane took off and looked at the blue mutant. They had found out that this mutant can change into different people and mimic their voices and they were going to find out is she was a pretender. When they got back to the Centre they would put her through a battery of tests.

Dallas, Texas

Jarod walked through the doors of the warehouse he was staying in and turned on his laptop. He got something to eat while it was loading up. He turned to throw the paper plate away when a voice came from the computer. You have mail. He clicked on the icon and read what was there.

Jarod,

Have gotten another pretender. She's a mutant. Look through Xavier's School for the gifted files. They have files on all mutants. Some good, some bad. Save this mutant please. She is also a pretender. See video file.

CJ

Jarod clicked and downloaded the video and watched as the blue mutant as she turned into another person and mimicked their voice and do it again. He then rewatched it in wonder. Here was a pretender that could actually be someone else literally. He knew that he had to help this mutant, so she wouldn't be in the hands of the Centre anymore.

He packed his things and put it into the car. He was lucky that he was done with his pretend and was ready to leave anyway.

Blue, Cove Delaware

Jarod set up camp in a motel room in Blue Cove. He had gotten a list through all the files at the school and found out about Mystique and what she could do. He also found out about the other mutants. He would have to wait until night to go get Mystique to get her out.

That night he drove to an abandoned part by the Centre and got out. He quickly made his way to the vent cover and uncovered the vent and got in. He followed the vents through to her cell. He kicked out the cover and leaped out into the cell.

"Hello Mystique. My names Jarod and I'm getting you out of here."

"You know who I am?"

"Yes. Come on. We don't have much time."

"How did you know I was in here?"

"A friend told me. Let's go we can talk in the car."

He lifted her up to the vent and then he too got in and put the cover in. They were moving through the vents when Angelo made an appearance.

"Angelo. Thank you for letting me know about Mystique."

"You're welcome."

"Come with us."

"Can't."

"Okay. Stay safe my friend."

"You to Jarod and be careful."

"You to Angelo."

When they were on the outside they ran to the car and got in. Jarod started the car and drove away.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Angelo sent you the file? How do you know him?"

"I've known him since I was a child. The Centre stole me from my family because I am a pretender. Kind of like you, but I can't look like the person I'm pretending, or mimic their voices. While I was there I did simulations like you did and when I got older I found out that they were using them to hurt and kill people, so I had to escape. They've been trying to get me back for a couple of years now. They use my childhood friend Miss Parker, my mentor Sydney and a computer tech to track me and bring me back. I run and they chase. They kidnapped a young boy named Davy because he had the pretender gene and almost made him like Angelo, but I rescued him and made a serum. He got better and since he didn't have a family I made sure that a couple that wanted a child adopted him and made sure that he was loved."

"How long were you at the Centre?"

"I don't know. I don't know how old I am. I know I was really young when they took me. They won't tell me my last name, or my age. I'm trying to find my family. Not only I was taken, but my brother Kyle was taken too. I didn't know that the little boy that I did a sim with was my brother until a year after I escaped. I saw my mother and the sister that I didn't know that I had."

"So all you did was simulations? What about on Holidays?"

"I didn't know about Halloween, or Christmas because they didn't want me to know about anything outside the Centre. I didn't even get to have ice cream, or pez. You ate that green glop too."

"Yes, it was disgusting."

"When I got out I had my first ice cream and it's good. I like ice cream."

They drove to Jarod's room and he gathered his things. They would have to put some distance between the Centre and themselves.

Erik/Magneto's Mansion

Jarod drove up to the mansion's driveway and parked by the steps.

"Come in Jarod."

"No, I can't. I've got to go."

"Thank you for getting me out of there, Jarod. Good luck in what you do. I hope you find your family and don't let them catch you."

"You're Welcome and Thank you."

The End.


	15. Kung Fu: The Legend Continues

Disclaimers:

"The Pretender" and its characters do not belong to me they belong to TNT and NBC and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

"Kung Fu: The Legend Continues" and its characters do not belong to me they belong to their creators and writers and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Kung Fu: The Legend Continues.

By: 24.

Jarod ran down the alley trying to get away from the hunters. He looked over his shoulder and found that they were getting closer. Suddenly Sam tackled him from behind. He tried to get up, but Sam hit him and put the cuffs on him.

Miss Parker grinned at Jarod as he was cuffed. She took out a silver case and got out a syringe and advanced on Jarod.

"What is that?"

"This is a sedative so you won't wake up and escape."

The sedative was fast acting and his eyes slammed shut and he was carried to the car.

Qui Chan Caine sat on the floor meditating and as he was doing so saw someone running. As the man looked behind him he saw that it was Jarod. He remembered the pretender when he helped his son Peter at the police station. He saw a man tackle him and put cuffs on him. He saw a woman take out a syringe and walk up to him and he didn't see anything else.

Caine quickly got up and made his way to the police station where his son was working at.

"Peter, I need to talk to you."

"What is it dad?"

"I need to talk to you in private."

"Let's go outside then."

"Do you remember Jarod?"

"Yes, I remember him. He helped us with that case."

"He's not who he pretended to be. I felt it when you brought him to my place and I got a chance to talk to him. You see he was stolen from his parents when he was young and taken to this dark place. He was kept prisoner there for about 30 years or so. They took him because he's a pretender, a genius who can become anyone he wants to be. He only had contact with a handful of people while he was at the Centre. He had a friend named Miss Parker, but she went off to boarding school, he had his mentor Sydney who made him what he is and sometimes Mr. Raines who was in charge of his brother Kyle. He didn't know that Kyle was his brother when he met him once inside the Centre he only found out about it a year after he escaped. His childhood friend Miss Parker, Sydney and a computer tech Mr. Broots, is chasing him.

"They found him and took him didn't they?"

"Yes, I saw it. They drugged him."

"I'll have to bring Kermit into this. He might have some information on this."

"That's fine. I'm going to find out if he's awake and where he's at in the Centre.

Qui Chan Caine when back to his place and sat down. He saw that Jarod was awake and in a cell. He saw someone come up to the cell and talk to him.

"Well, hello Jarod. I'm glad that you are here again."

"Lyle, what do you want?"

"Well…" he trailed off as he looked at the cart where the jumper cables were.

Jarod backed up from the cell as it opened when Sam and Mr. Lyle came in with the cart. Sam grabbed Jarod and put him in the cuffs over his head.

"Do you remember the last time we did this? My sister was shot and you were back here for three weeks."

Qui Chan Caine got up and walked towards the police station.

Inside the Precinct in Kermit's office.

"Do you know anything about a place called the Centre?"

"It sounds familiar from the old days."

He logged onto the computer and found some information about The Centre.

"I know where the Centre is located."

"Good we might need your help. We need to get someone out of there?"

"Who is it?"

"It's this guy named Jarod. He was taken when he was a child by the Centre and was held there and then he escaped. They caught him again and took him back."

"That name sounds familiar. I think we saw a simulation and the man in there was named Jarod. From what I gather he's a pretender, a genius who can become anyone he wants to do. So he escaped and now they have him again."

"Will you help us?"

"Yes."

The Centre.

They looked at the lumbering building before them. They were impressed at the huge building and got out of the car. They made their way to the vent cover lifted it and slipped in. They made their way towards where they were keeping Jarod.

"I know where he's at. The last time I saw him he was being tortured by a man named Mr. Lyle. We have to get him out now."

Jarod's cell.

He heard a noise coming towards his cell he quickly got up and faced whoever was there. He was surprised to find Qui Chan Caine and Peter there.

"It's not safe for you to be here." He looked up at the camera, but it was off.

"Don't worry Jarod we turned them off. We're here to take you out of here."

"Thank you."

They quickly got out of the Centre and drove away.

"Jarod this is Kermit, Kermit this is Jarod."

"Hello Jarod."

"Thank you Kermit for helping them get me out of there."

"Are you okay?" Asked Qui Chan Caine

"Yes."

"I saw what Mr. Lyle did to you."

Jarod looked away at that.

They drove until they were away from the Centre. They got out at the bus depot where they were dropping off Jarod.

"Thank you for helping me."

"You're Welcome Jarod."

Qui Chan Caine was the last to say goodbye to Jarod.

"Thank you."

Caine reached out to Jarod and grabbed him. In Jarod's mind he had images of his mother who said to him. "I love you Jarod." Next was his father "I'm so proud of what you became Jarod." And then there was his brother Kyle. "I'm so sorry that we never had the chance to know each other like normal brothers do. I was glad to be your brother only a short time because you taught me that there's more to life. Thank you for that big brother." Then there was Sydney. "I love you like a son Jarod and I'm so sorry that I never told you."

Jarod opened his eyes and stared at Caine with tears in his eyes. "Thank you."

"There are people who love you Jarod, not only your family, but your surrogate family too."

"Thank you for giving me that."

"You're Welcome and take care."

"I will. Thank you for the gift that you gave me. I'll treasure it always."

"You're Welcome."

Jarod walked away towards the bus and a chance at being free again with the help of some friends.

The End.


	16. One Tree Hill

Disclaimers:

"The Pretender" and its characters do not belong to me they belong to TNT and NBC and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

"One Tree Hill" and its characters do not belong to me they belong to WB and their creators and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

One Tree Hill

By: 24

Jarod walked into the schools Gym where the boys were gathered. He cleared his throat as he walked up to them.

"Hello my name is Jarod Miller. I am going to be your coach for now that Whitey is in the hospital."

He had noticed that two boys a blonde haired boy and a dark haired boy had a look of relief as he had approached. He knew that they were half brothers and they were probably afraid that their father Dan would be the coach.

He watched the boys as they did their paces and then told them to practice.

After practice was done he went into Whitey's office and sat down. He went through the paperwork and was immersed in it when there was a knock at the door. He looked up at who was there and watched as a dark haired man walk in.

"Hi I'm Dan. I'm Nathan's father."

"Mr. Scott. Glad to meet you. You're Lucas's father too. Aren't you?"

"Yes."

"What is the matter?"

"Actually, I was here to see if you needed any help."

"No, I'm fine. I'm just checking out Whitey's notes and going through them."

"Well, if you need help call me."

"I won't need help."

He watched as the man walked out of the office and wondered how a father could abandon one son and make the other son's life terrible. He heard from someone that he was always critizing Nathan and mostly ignoring Lucas. He did save him when his brother Keith and Lucas got into a car accident.

He put down the paper he was holding and then decided that he needed to go back to his latest lair. When he headed out he heard the basketball hitting the Gym floor and he went to investigate who would be playing basketball at this time.

Leaning on the door frame in the entrance of the Gym he watched as Lucas and Nathan Scott played one on one. He saw that the boys formed a bond despite that their father thought.

He knew that Lucas had an injury to his arm, but it didn't seem to stop him. He watched some more and then cleared his throat signaling that there was someone else that was there.

"Hello Coach Miller."

"Hi boys. I see that you play well with each other. Did you have this bond between you when you were younger?"

"What bond?"

"The bond that brothers have?"

"No, I mostly resented him when we were younger. I still did when we were playing basketball for most of the year until I stopped."

"What made you stop?"

"Seeing what Nathan had to go through with our father. It made me glad that he ignored me my whole life."

"I'm glad that you had that bond. It's a special bond that should never be broken no matter what."

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"I was taken from my family when I was younger and so was my brother. We saw each other once, but we never knew that we were brothers. He died trying to save me. I'm still trying to find our family."

"I'm sorry Jarod. We hope that you find your family."

"Thank you."

"Well, we better get going. My mom is going to wonder where I'm at." Said Lucas.

Both boys walked out of the Gym side by side. Jarod smiled at that. At least they will get to grow up together. They will be able to talk about things and have a chance to know each other. They may have hated each other when they were younger, but now they had an unbreakable bond. Something that he and his brother had when Kyle died. He wished so many times that Kyle hadn't have died and he was still alive. That way they would have had a chance to know him better and find out what kind of life he had led under Raines's care. Probably not good, but he wanted to know what happened to him. He turned off the lights and walked out of the building.

The End


	17. Smallville

Disclaimers

"The Pretender" and its characters do not belong to me they belong to TNT and NBC and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

"Smallville" and its characters do not belong to me they belong to their creators and they are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Author's Note: Just like Stefano in The Pretender goes to Salem knows about Jarod I thought that Lionel Luther would know about Jarod too.

Smallville

By: 24

Jarod walked into Smallville's high school and into the classroom that he was teaching in. He sat behind his seat and watched as the class started filing into the classroom. He had read in the papers that Smallville's little town was involved in strange activity. All because of a meteor shower that fell to the earth a long time ago. Some people had strange powers and he was here to check it out.

"Hello class."

After calling roll he turned to the class and told them to get out their books and turn to the page he would be teaching from.

At lunch he sat on one of the benches watching Clark Kent and his friends. He knew everything centered on Clark and he wanted to know why. He knew that Clark was adopted by the Kent's as a baby, but that was it. He knew his friends were Chloe who worked at the paper like Clark, Pete and Lana.

Clark was watching in the corner of his eye as the new teacher studied him. He wondered why the teacher was here and why he was watching him.

"Clark are you okay?" Asked Pete his best friend and who also knew his secret.

Clark turned to Pete and noticed that Lana and Chloe had left.

"I'm fine. It's strange, but the new teacher is looking at me. He's studying me."

"Maybe he knows your secret."

"I hope not. You're the only one who knows who I am."

"I'm going to see if Chloe knows who he is."

"Okay. Goodbye Clark." The bell rang and they went back into the school.

Clark up to Chloe who was working on the computer.

"Chloe can you do me a favor?"

"Sure."

"I need you to get some information on the new teacher."

"You mean Jarod Miller."

"That's him."

"I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you Chloe."

He walked out of the school and went home. As soon as Clark left Lionel Luther, Lex's father came through the door.

"Hello Chloe."

"Mr. Luther."

"What are you doing now?"

"I'm searching for someone for Clark."

"Really. Who is it?"

"It's one of the teachers. His name is Jarod, but I can't find anything on him."

"Jarod? What does Jarod look like?"

"He has dark hair and a mole right below his eye."

"Really." He was lost in a memory for a moment. "You know I might know him. Is there anyway that you can get him alone for me to see him?"

"I think so."

"Good. I'll tell you where to meet him and I'll take it from there."

Chloe had asked Clark why he wanted Jarod investigated and so he told her that Jarod was staring at him. He just wanted to know who he was and why he was looking at him. He didn't tell her that Jarod might know who he really was.

Chloe had gotten a call from Mr. Luther and told him to have Jarod meet her at the one of Luther Corps warehouses.

Later that day she waited for all the students to trickle out of the room, so she can talk to Jarod.

"What is it Chloe?"

"I know that you are looking for information on Clark Kent. I want you to know that I have the info that you need. I'll give you all the papers that I have on him at this address today at 5:00. She gave him the address and left.

Jarod walked into the warehouse not knowing that this was a trap. He looked around trying to find Chloe, but she wasn't there yet. He saw that the warehouse was full of things, but still no Chloe. He waited a while before he gave up. He was walking towards the door when someone ran towards him. He started running to, but the person was to fast and he tackled him. Jarod's arms were put behind him and the cuffs were put on. He was hauled up and faced towards the Center of the warehouse when the lights came on. There were more men and they were all surrounding him. A tall gray haired man came walking up to them.

"Who are you?" asked Jarod as the man stopped in front of them.

"My name is Lionel Luther. I've had some dealings with the Centre and needed their services of their best pretender."

"Then you know why I escaped. You know I won't work for you, or the Centre."

"Yes, I know all about you Jarod."

He tried to free himself, but was punched in the stomach when Lionel nodded his head. He was led into one of the cars that had driven up when he was inside the warehouse. They didn't want him to know that this was a trap.

After that he was taken into the Luther Mansion. Jarod was looking around when he noticed a younger man.

"Lex, come here."

Lex looked at his father and then to Jarod and obeyed his father.

"Lex, this is Jarod. Jarod, this is my son Lex."

"Why do you have him cuffed?"

"None of your business son. I just wanted you to meet him. He's going to make us money."

"I'm not working for you."

"Take him to his space."

While both of them watched a struggling Jarod go out of their sight, Lionel looked at his son.

"I can't make up my mind if we should make him work for us, or sell him back."

"What do you mean sell him back?"

"He's a very sick man son. He needs to go back to the place he escaped from. He's a criminal son."

"And you are going to have a criminal work for you?"

"Why not? He's good at what he sets his mind to. I don't see the harm of it." Then Lionel left to the study leaving Lex standing there. Lex stared at his father and then headed towards Jarod's cell. He could see Jarod sitting in the furthest corner on the ground. He looked up when he heard someone walk up to the cell.

"Hello Lex."

"What did you do?"

"What do you mean?"

"My father said that you're a criminal and I wanted to know what you did."

"I didn't do anything."

"Isn't that what everyone says?"

"You don't believe me?"

"Why should I?"

Jarod looked at Lex through the bars of his cage and then looked away.

"When I was a boy I was stolen from my parents by a corporation called the Centre. They took me because I am a pretender, a genius who can become anyone I want to be. They locked me in a cell only to be let out to do simulations. Hypothetical situations where I would have to figure out how to build a better building, or how to rescue a hostage. They also did experiments on me. When I was older I found out that the Sims that I was doing were hurting and killing people I had to run away. They put my childhood friend Miss Parker, my mentor or handler Sydney and a computer tech Mr. Broots on my pursuit. Miss Parker is the chairman's daughter. She used to come to visit me inside the Centre until her father sent her to boarding school. After that I never saw her again."

"I'm sorry Jarod."

"It's not your fault."

"I've got to go." He turned and left not letting Jarod get the chance to say goodbye not that he wanted to.

Kent Farm

Chloe was going up the steps to the barn where Clark was.

"Did you find anything Chloe?"

"I found a few articles." She handed them to Clark.

Good Samaritan helps Orphanage.

Jarod Greenly single handedly shut down an orphanage that was taking money, but not spending it on the children who lived there. The article when on, but Clark flipped to another article.

Who is Jarod?

There have been a few articles floating around the papers about a man named Jarod. He saves the day and always getting the bad guy, but who is he? Is he a good Samaritan, or a Vigilante?"

Lawyer helps falsely accused victim.

During the trial of Trent Miller it was found out that he did not kill the two owners of a local store. The tape was doctored and the real one found with the real date and time. Jarod Farmer, Trents attorney found out who the real killer was and brought him to justice.

There were more articles, but Clark stopped reading. He looked at Chloe. "Then why was he looking at me? Why was he interested in me?"

"I don't know Clark. I've did something terrible and I think Lionel is going to do something to Jarod."

"What do you mean?"

"I was still at school when Lionel came in. He found out that I was searching for Jarod and he got this weird look on his face. He told me that he might know Jarod and wanted to meet him at his warehouse."

"Do you think that Lionel will hurt him?"

"I don't know."

"I've got to go to dinner now."

"I know. I've got to go too."

After she left Clark took off to Lex's house. He used his x-ray vision to find Jarod and he did. Jarod was sleeping in his cell when he heard a crack in the cell's doors. He sat up as the lights came on. The door was hidden from his view and there stood Clark Kent.

"Clark?"

"Yes. Come on. We have to leave now."

Jarod scrambled up and left with Clark. When Jarod was sitting in Kent's kitchen. Mrs. Kent was tending to his wounds. He had a cut right above his eye and one on his lip. There were also some shallow cuts on his wrists from the handcuffs.

"I heard that you were trying to find out about Clark." Asked Mr. Kent.

"Yes, I was. I wanted to know why everything centered around Clark in Smallville."

"Why did Lionel want you? Why did he put you in a cell?"

He looked at Mr., Mrs. and Clark Kent and decided to tell them about his life. When he was finished he looked at all of them.

"So you don't know where your family is at?"

"I've seen my mother and the sister that I didn't know that I have. I found my father and we rescued my clone. I got to see my sister again, but I've never found my mom."

"They cloned you?"

"Yes. When I was inside the Centre I did a cloning simulation never knowing that it was going to be used on me."

"My goodness. You were a child when they grabbed you."

"They never treated me like a child. To them I am just a possession. Something that made them money. A test subject, a lab rat."

"I'm so sorry Jarod."

"It's okay. I'm searching for my parents and someday we will be a family. Until then I try to help people making up for the things I've done in the Centre."

"But you were just a child and had no idea what they were doing to you Sims."

"I was also an adult doing the Sims to."

"But you didn't know."

"I should have. I'm a genius and I should have known."

"I know about Clark and what he can do. Don't worry I won't tell anyone about him. I hope you won't tell anyone about mine."

"No, we won't tell anyone your secret. Just as long as you won't tell our sons."

"Don't worry, I won't."

"Thank you Clark for helping me out of there. I hope you have a bright future ahead of you. Just enjoy life and be happy that you're allowed to be a kid."

"Don't you want to have dinner? It's about ready."

"No. I have to go. Mr. Luther might be looking for me and I can't have that. He knows that I'm a pretender and he knows about the Centre."

"Good luck Jarod. I hope you find your family."

"Thank you."

Clark drove him to his latest lair and left. Jarod quickly packed and then he too left.

The End.


	18. The Legend Of Tarzan

Disclaimers:

"The Pretender" and its characters do not belong to me they belong to TNT and NBC. They are being used without permission, so please don't sue because I have no money.

"The Legend of Tarzan" and its characters do not belong to me they belong to UPN. They too are being used without permission, so please don't sue me because I have no money.

The Legend of Tarzan.

By: 24

Jarod was in the African jungle. He was there on a vacation for the first time in his life. He had always been running and Miss Parker chasing. He docked on the trading station and spoke with Mr. Dumont the local trader.

"Well, hello. How are you?"

"I'm doing fine."

"Your voice is very familiar."

"I guess I have one of those voices."

"I know what it is. You sound like Tarzan."

"Tarzan? Who's that?" Intrigued that there was someone that sounded like him.

"He lives here along with his wife and her father. He also has animal friends. His parents died when he was a baby and the Apes of the jungle raised him."

"Interesting. Could you introduce me to Tarzan?"

"I can give you a guide and he can take you there."

"Thank you. I really appreciate it."

The guide led him to the tree house that Tarzan and Jane lived. They saw Jane walking towards the house.

"Hello Jane."

"Hi. I see we have a visitor."

"Yes, we do. Jane this is Jarod. Jarod this is Jane."

"It's nice to meet you Jane."

"You sound just like my husband."

"I heard that from Mr. Dumont."

"Where is Tarzan? Jarod wants to meet him."

"I don't know where he's at. Why don't you come up to the house"?

The guide left to go back to the trading post knowing that if Jarod wanted to come back that Tarzan would bring him.

"Thank you."

They were served tea while they were waiting for Tarzan. Jane was talking about meeting Tarzan when he came home.

"Tarzan this is Jarod, Jarod this is Tarzan." Jane introduced the two.

"Glad to meet you Tarzan."

"You sound just like me."

"Yes, I know. I would like to know all about your life."

"If you tell me about yours."

"Ok."

"When I was a baby my parents were killed. The apes found me and they raised me as their own. Right now I'm in charge of all of them and the animals. I help everyone that needs help. I met Jane when she was here with her father and I fell in love with her. I have animal friends and I can talk with them. Turk is a gorilla and Tantor is a elephant."

"Do you think that I can talk with them and know what they are saying?"

"I don't know. That's my story."

"When I was four years old I was stolen from my parents and taken to this place called the Centre. You see I'm a pretender, a genius that can become anyone that I want to be. When I got older I found out that they were using my simulations to hurt and kill people so I escaped. My childhood friend, Miss Parker and my mentor, my father figure, the one that raised me and trained me into a pretender, Sydney along with a computer technician are hunting me to bring me back to the Centre. Ever since I escaped I've been helping people trying to make up for all the things that my simulations have done. I found out that I have a brother named Kyle who was also in the Centre. I have done two Sims with him. Mr. Lyle, Miss Parker's twin brother killed him. I found my father and rescued my clone. I found my father again and helped my sister Emily recovers from a fall that Mr. Lyle had caused. I saw my mother from far away, but I haven't found her yet."

"I'm so sorry, Jarod. I hope that you find your mother soon."

"Thank you. I hope so too."

They talked some more and then they went to search for Jane's father. They found Turk and Tantor too. Jarod found out that he could hear the animals talk and talk to them.

"He sure sounds like you hairless ape." Said Turk.

"Yes, he does. That's quite unusual." Said Jane's father.

He spent two weeks there enjoying everyone's company.

"I have to leave tomorrow. If I don't some people will be looking for me and they will find you. I don't want that."

"Why can't you stay?" Jane said.

"Because they are not nice people. They might hurt the animals and you, Jane and her father."

"We will miss you." Tarzan said.

The next day Jarod packed his meager belongings and took off towards the trading post with Tarzan, Jane, Tantor and Turk.

The boat was there waiting for them.

"Goodbye everyone. I will miss all of you."

"Goodbye Jarod."

Jarod boarded the boat and watched them disappear.

The End.


	19. Tru Calling

Disclaimers

"The Pretender" and its characters do not belong to me they belong to TNT and NBC and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

"Tru Calling" and its characters do not belong to me they belong to Fox and their creators and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Tru Calling

By: 24

Tru Davies walked into the morgue for her nighttime shift. She remembered when she first got this job and she was there alone at the morgue by herself and one of the dead people talked to her. They had asked her to help them and she did and now she was used to the dead waking up and asking her for help. She liked the feeling of helping the dead so that they would live. She only wished that she could have helped her mother before she got killed. She relived the day that she had seen the person who died helping the dead person someway or other. She remembered also the time that she wasn't able to help one of the dead people, but she helped the girlfriend.

Her boss was in the office going through some papers and he spied her and said hello. He knew that she heard the dead and often helped her when he could. She walked right by and went into the office. While she was there one of the people wheeled a person in, so she went to help him. He left leaving her and the person alone. Suddenly the man grabbed her and said help. The man was long, lean with dark hair and a mole under his eye. He looked at her with brown pain filled eyes.

Same Day.

She woke up in the morning and turned off the alarm. She recalled the man who was going to die and remembered where it was going to happen and when. She went to go visit her brother and sister for lunch and then looked at her watch. She still had some time left before she had to help this man. She walked down the sidewalk and went into a candy store.

She walked out of the store and looked at her watch. It was almost time to help this troubled man with the pain filled eyes, yet they were also childlike. She walked into the warehouse where it was going to happen and hid behind a box to wait.

The door opened and she peeked behind the box and saw that it was the same man who was in the morgue. She waited until he was a little distracted in setting up the sting that he was setting up.

"Excuse me."

Jarod jumped, turned around and looked around trying to find away to escape. He looked at the young woman and glanced around trying to find out if Miss Parker used her to trap him.

"It's okay. I'm not here to hurt you."

"Are you here with someone?"

"No, I'm here by myself."

"I'm here because you are going to be killed if you go through with whatever you are going through."

"And how do you know this?"

"I saw you dead yesterday and you asked for help"

"Really? That's pretty neat. How long have you had this ability?"

"Not to long."

"Does it work everyday? I'm only asking because if it did you would be very tired."

"You believe me?"

"Yes, why wouldn't I?"

"Not many people believed me."

"I do." He said as he gathered his things together. "I'll have to think of another way to do this."

"Do you want to go get something to eat?"

"Sure why not?"

They walked to the local diner and sat down. They ordered their dinner and then started to talk.

"You've never answered my question."

"My mother was killed right in front of me when I was a young girl. I've always wanted to go back help her, but now I help other people."

"You sound like someone I know. Her mother was killed in front of her, but it turned out to be not true. Her mother died later in life through."

"Is she your friend?"

"She was my friend when we were younger. Her father sent her away to boarding school and I never saw her again. Now she hates me and I don't know why."

"I'm sorry Jarod."

"It's okay Tru it's not your fault. It's her father's and the place where we were both at fault."

"Have you seen her now?"

"She's in charge of trying to find me. I left the place where she works at and where I used to work at and I took off. She's in charge of bringing me back."

"So do you have any family?"

"My father left and started a new family a long time ago. I still keep in touch with my brother and sister. Matter of fact I just had lunch with them."

"That's good. I'm glad that you have your family close by. Do they know that you have this ability?"

"Yes they do. What about your family?"

He looked away and looked back, but Tru saw the pain there. "I was separated from my family when I was younger and I've been trying to find them ever since."

"I'm sorry Jarod. I hope that you find them."

"Thank you." He said as he smiled at her.

They finished their dinner and both paid their checks. They walked down the street window-shopping and then they parted ways.

"Thank you Tru for helping me."

"Your Welcome Jarod. Good Luck."

"Thanks."

Jarod walked away from Tru and went back to his latest lair. He found a way to put the sting operation and then was done and got into his car and left the area.

The End.


	20. The XFiles

Disclaimers:

"The Pretender" and its characters do not belong to me they belong to TNT and NBC and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

"The X-Files" and its characters do not belong to me they belong to FOX and their creators and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Author's Note: Set before Jarod escaped. Broots is not in this fic because I'm pretty sure the only reason why Broots was at the Centre in the first place was to find Jarod. If Jarod never escaped then there was no need for Broots to start working for the Centre.

The Crossover Series

X-Files

By: 24

Jarod sat in the sim room going over his sim, so that nothing would go wrong. He liked to help people and he was good at it. This was his home and there was nowhere else to go. His parents had died coming to see him and he was sad when they told him, but that was a long time ago and he never really remembered them. He wrote the last note down and put down the pen he was using. His mentor Sydney who was watching him walked over and picked up the paper looking it over.

"Very good Jarod. Are you ready for another sim?"

"Yes, I am."

He handed Jarod another file. He opened the file and read through it. It was going to be another easy sim just like the last one. There were some Sims that took for days and some were painful, but not these two ones that he already did.

FBI Building

Mulder and Scully were working their office when they were summoned by Skinner to come to his office. They looked at each other and wondered what did Skinner want now. He hoped that they weren't in trouble. They haven't done anything.

They opened the door and Skinner told them to sit down.

"I have an undercover job for both of you."

"What is it Sir?" Replied Scully.

"I need you two to go into an organization called the Centre. The FBI had been keeping an eye on this organization for a long time and never had an undercover agent in there, but now they are going to. You two are the first."

"Is there anything in the Centre that we should be aware of?"

"I'll give you as much background as I know. From what I heard they steal children for their experiments. The chairman is Mr. Parker and his son and daughter work there too. The Centre had been down to the Parkers every generation. We need for both of you to see what they are doing and whatever evidence you can get. Mulder you will work as a sweeper. From what I hear they are like bodyguards or security people. Scully you are a scientist. We have all your credentials just in case if they check you out. You start tomorrow. Here are the directions and your badges to get into the Centre."

They both grabbed their stuff and went out. They would pack tonight and make their way to Blue Cove, Delaware.

The Centre

Blue Cove, Delaware

Jarod sat in the sim lab resting after the ordeal that he had gone through. The sim that he did today was very tiring, time consuming and painful. Sydney watched his pretender to see if he was going to be all right.

Mr. Parker's Office.

Mulder and Scully sat in the chairman's office to get their orders.

"Scully you will assist Dr. Sydney with the pretender project. Mulder you will be a second sweeper for Jarod. You may go now. Jake take them to where they are going to go."

"Yes, Sir." Replied Jake as he watched the two get up from their chairs and follow him.

They rode down the elevator and when the door opened he let them into the sim lab where Jarod was resting. Sydney looked up as the three entered and so did Jarod.

"This is Scully she will be working with you. And this is Mulder the second sweeper for Jarod."

"Hello."

"Hello Dr."

"Please call me Sydney."

"Let me introduce you to Jarod."

Jarod just watched as the two newest additions to the Centre stare at him.

"Hello. Mr. Mulder and Mrs. Scully." He said as he got up and shook both of their hands.

"We were just ready to do another sim."

"Are you ready Jarod?"

"Yes, Sydney."

"Good." He handed another folder to Jarod to read through. The file was about a little boy missing in the mountains. His parents and the seven-year-old boy and the boy's thirteen-year-old sister went to the snow and they lost the little boy. They were frantic and the search and rescue could not find him. It was getting late and they needed help fast.

Jarod pretended to be seven-year-old Gavin. "I see a deer and turn to see my parents playing with my sister. I didn't want to bother them, so I take off. It's so beautiful the snow makes noise as I walk away from them. The deer looks at me and then runs off, but not very far. I follow the deer further and further into the woods. Suddenly the deer is gone and I don't know where I'm at. I see a white boulder and I'm so cold. The wind has picked up and I huddle right by the white rock. I'm getting sleepy and I want to go to sleep. My parents must be worried. I didn't mean to run off, but the deer was pretty and I wanted to pet it."

Jarod blinks to get out of his sim and looks at Sydney. "Sydney tell them to hurry the little boy doesn't have a lot of time."

"I will Jarod. Very good Jarod." He walked out of the sim lab and into his office. He called the search and rescue and told them to find the boy. A little while later they found the boy alive and well. They were taking him to the hospital. His parents were relieved and panicked.

"Jarod, they found the boy. He's going to be alright."

"What about his parents?"

"They are relieved that he was found and they were panicked."

"Do you think that my parents were relieved that they were going to see me before they died?"

"I don't know Jarod. I think you deserve a rest right now. You may go to your room."

Jake one of Jarod's sweeper grabbed Jarod by the arm and led him out. He motioned for Mulder to follow him. They walked a little way to the elevator and went one floor down where Jarod's cell was unlocked. Jarod went in and laid down. He was exhausted after the Sims he did today. The two men then went back to the sim lab. When they went in Mulder heard Scully ask.

"What was that? What did Jarod do?"

"Jarod is a pretender, a genius who can become anyone he wants to be. He can become a seven-year-old boy, a surgeon, a firefighter, a lawyer to do the Sims that he is given. The simulations that he does help a lot of people. Just like they helped the little boy be reunited with his family."

"What happened to Jarod's parents?"

"They were killed coming to see him. The plane that they were on crashed."

"How old was he when he was first here?"

"Actually, I don't know. I think he might have been four."

"I have to go through some more notes. I'll call you if I need Jarod for another sim."

"Okay, Sir."

They walked to the staff lounge and Jake took off for a minute.

"My goodness they had that man since he was a child."

"Yes, and the room that he stays in is a cell."

"I can't believe there are people that are pretenders."

"Come on Scully we've seen a lot of things in our line of work. Why couldn't there be gifted individuals that can be anyone they want to be?"

A month later.

Scully and Mulder were still in the Centre gathering information and calling into Skinner as promised. They told him about Jarod and that he is a pretender.

Mulder and Scully walked into the elevator and pushed the button that would take them to the sim lab. They opened the door and saw Jake walk in ahead of them. They too walked in to find Sydney saying to go get Jarod. Mulder followed Jake and watched him punch numbers in the keypad. Jarod was already standing like he was supposed to.

"Time to do another sim Jarod."

Jarod was escorted out of his cell and into the elevators and into the sim lab.

Sydney was there talking to Scully when the door opened. Jarod took in that there was a screen on the wall. He wondered what sim he would do today.

"Sydney what is it today?"

"We have a downed plane and we need for you to find out what happened. We need you to be each airport personnel on that plane."

Jarod sat down at the table and read through the file. Then there was images projected on the screen as the video played. He pretended to be the pilot, co pilot and the other personnel. He told Sydney what happened and it was over. Jarod wiped sweat from his brow. This one was a painful one. He could almost feel the flames on his body, but he knew that it wasn't real. He was trained to block out the pain.

"How are you feeling Jarod?"

"I felt the flames on my body. I felt like I was burning too."

"You may have the day off to work out today."

Jarod nodded and walked with Jake and Mulder. He was sometimes allowed to use the weight room that was reserved for Centre personnel. He tried all the machines almost exhausting himself then was led to the showers. After he was done he was led back to his room. His food was brought in and then he read some of the books that were in the room. After that he went to sleep.

Mulder and Scully's place.

They had all the information that they needed to take down the Centre. They were to go back and leave the job behind. The FBI would take care of it. They would be allowed to go with the FBI and the police and so they went back to Blue Cove.

"Sir, what about Jarod? He's a victim of the Centre. I would like to see if his parents were really dead and try to reunite them if they are not."

"We won't do anything to Jarod. You're right he is a victim of the Centre, but we are arresting everyone else.

The Centre

Blue Cove, Delaware

Jarod and Sydney were in the sim lab when the police came in. They arrested Sydney on the spot.

"What are you doing?" Asked Jarod.

"Are you Jarod?"

"Yes."

"Come with me Sir."

Jarod looked at Sydney and what they were doing to him. "No, I'm staying with Sydney."

"Jarod, go with them. I'll be alright."

"Jarod, don't worry we're not going to arrest you."

Just then Mulder and Scully came in wearing FBI jackets.

"You're FBI?"

"Yes, we were sent undercover to see what you were doing. The FBI was keeping an eye on you to see what you were doing. We were picked to go undercover."

Just then Angelo barged in.

"Angelo" Jarod went up and hugged his friend.

"Friend okay?"

"Yes, I'm okay."

"Not arrest Sydney. Not his fault. Not Miss Parker's fault either. Only Mr. Parker and Mr. Raines's fault."

Both the FBI Agents looked at the man wondering who he was.

"Angelo, what are you talking about?"

"Not your fault."

"Who is this?"

"Angelo, he's an empath."

"An empath?"

"Yes."

"Okay, lets get this sorted out. Come on let's go."

They led the three Centre people into the elevators. The doors opened to the lobby and to the doors that led outside. Jarod walked a little ways until Mr. Parker and Mr. Raines came out of their offices both cuffed and being dragged out of the building.

"This building has been in my family for a long time, you can't do this."

Mr. Parker and Mr. Raines looked around. They saw Sydney too was cuffed and taken away. They also saw Jarod and Angelo.

"No, you can't take our property. Take them back into their spaces. They are our property."

"What?"

"Our property to do what we want to do with. Take them back to their cells."

"People are not property." Scully said at Mr. Parker's words. She was disgusted with his words thinking that people were property.

"They are when they belong to us."

She shook her head as the two were led out. Just then Miss Parker came out of her office cuffed and being led out of the building. She looked around and saw Sydney, Jarod and Angelo.

"Well, well, if it isn't the lab rat and cousin it."

"Miss Parker."

"What is it rat?"

"Why do you say that to me? I'm not a lab rat."

"Yes, you are. You spent so much time in a lab you are a lab rat."

"You look like your mom." He said because he hadn't seen her in a long time.

"You should know because you were the reason why she was killed."

"I didn't kill your mother."

"You may have not pulled the trigger, but you are the reason why she's dead. She tried to get you out of the Centre. You're also the reason why Sydney's brother Jacob is dead. They both tried to rescue you."

"No, that's not true."

"Yes, it is lab rat." She yelled at him as the tears ran down both their faces.

Jarod turned to Sydney "That's not true is it?"

"No, Jarod. It was because of me my brother died."

Sydney looked away and then all of them were led outside. Jarod and Angelo stopped when they got out on the lawn.

"Look at the pretty colors on the trees." The trees had started to change and they ranged from gold, to brown to red.

"Pretty." Replied Angelo.

Jarod and Angelo soaked up the sun.

"It feels warm." Jarod reached out a hand to feel the sun on him.

"Come on let's go Jarod and Angelo. Scully and Mulder watched the two as they looked around in wonder.

"Haven't you ever been outside?"

"I was outside once when it was cold. I snuck out and I was brought back. I was just standing there watching it snow."

They shook their heads in wonder.

"Jarod and Angelo you are coming with us." Mulder said.

"What about Sydney?"

"He is gong with the other FBI Agents."

"Even after what Angelo said? He's never been wrong."

"We have to check this out ourselves."

"I can help."

"Sorry Jarod."

It took a while for them to figure out that Sydney and Miss Parker were victims of the Centre just like he and Angelo were. Scully found out that Jarod's parents were not dead and reunited the family. They also found Kyle who was still in prison. They released him and left him to the custody of his parents. Jarod found out that Kyle was the little boy at the Centre who he spilt acid on. He found out about the sister that he didn't even know that he had. The family was overjoyed to be reunited once again.

The Centre was finally gone out of their lives and Major Charles, Emily and Margaret had no need to run anymore. They found their two lost sons who finally came home again all to the thanks of two very special FBI Agents.

The End


	21. The Rundown

Disclaimers:

"The Pretender" and its characters do not belong to me they belong to TNT and NBC and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

"The Rundown" and its characters do not belong to me they belong to their creators and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Author's Note: I watched The Rundown on T.V. recently and thought that this would be a good crossover except now Beck is his very own chef.

The Rundown

By: 24

Beck was now working in his dream job as a chef. He had always wanted to be a chef after he brought Travis home and got him away from his father and now his dream was his. He had remembered that he would never pick up a gun again and changed his mind when he heard Travis screaming.

"I don't care who you are we want to see Beck."

"Miss we don't allow anyone to go back in the back."

The woman who was talking burst in with her crew not caring that she pushed her way in.

"You Mr. Beck?"

"Who wants to know?"

"We know all about you Mr. Beck and we need to help."

"Look I quit finding people after I brought someone home. I have my chef job now."

"We will pay you very, very handsomely."

"I don't care."

"I could even pay you so that you can have this place as your own for a very long time."

Beck looked at Miss Parker and her crew for while.

"Who are you and who do you want me to find?"

"I am Miss Parker, this is Sydney, this Mr. Broots and the rest of my team." She reached into Sydney's pocket and grabbed the photo that they always had in Jarod's pursuit.

"His name is Jarod. He is a very sick man. He was brought to our care when he was younger and escaped. We went him back. This is his file. Look at it and find him."

Beck looked at the one story house and walked up to it. It had taken some time to finally track this man down and now here he was at his house. He knocked on the door waiting for Jarod to answer it. He had seen Jarod come home from his hiding place just a few minutes ago plus his car was here.

"Hello." Jarod greeted him when he opened the door.

"Hi. My name is Beck and I need to talk to you."

"Okay. Please come in."

They were standing in the living room when Jarod started talking to him.

"What do you want Mr. Beck?"

"Well, we can pick option A, or option B."

"What is option A and B."

"Option A is that you can come quietly with me, or option B is the opposite of option A."

"And why would I go with you?"

"Because I was sent to find you by Miss Parker."

Jarod's eyes widened at that name. No, he couldn't go back there. He had to get away from this man and fast.

"I've got to go get something."

Jarod tried to pass the big man, but Beck punched him and threw him down on the ground and then cuffed his hands in the back.

"Please you can't do this. I can't go back there."

"I don't remember an option C, so you are going back there."

"Please don't do this. You don't understand."

"Shut up Jarod."

Beck grabbed Jarod and dragged him to the bedroom where his DSA case and his duffel bag was. Beck gathered his things and dragged him towards the car then threw him in.

"I wouldn't try escaping Jarod."

"Why not? You have no idea where you're taking me."

"Yes, I do. Now shut up Jarod. I don't want to hear anything from you. I've been through this before and I know what I'm doing."

"Where are you taking me then?"

"You are going back to the place where you escaped from, Jarod."

Jarod looked at the man for a moment trying to figure him out. "You're afraid to pick up guns because of the damage they can do to others. Your last job was to track down a mob boss's son named Travis. When you brought him back his father was mean to him and you didn't like it then you helped him runaway from his father. You are now a chef because you like to cook. You promised that you would never track down another person again, but you decided to do this one more time because you want your own establishment, so you took Miss Parker's money."

"How?"

"I was taken from my family when I was younger and brought to a place called the Centre. While I was there they trained me to become a pretender, a genius who can become anyone I want to be. They made me do simulations and they even did experiments on me. When I was older I found out that my simulations were used to hurt and kill people, so I escaped. I can't go back there. When I was younger I saw another test subject like me. He was a pretender just like I was. The first year that I escaped I found out that, that little boy named Kyle was my brother. He's dead now, but there's not a day that goes by that I miss him. I almost found my mom and sister the first year I was out, but The Centre got in the way. I had to send them away. I found my father and that's when I found out that they cloned me. I got the boy out and he's with my dad. I found out that I share a brother with Miss Parker."

"I don't believe you."

"You don't. Watch the DSA's."

"The what?"

"The silver Halliburton case in the back. The DSA's are my life story. I was recorded ever since they kidnapped me. They told me when to sleep, what to eat, what to wear and when to do my Sims."

Beck pulled over to the side of the road and reached into the back of the car.

"If you're lying then you're going to be in big trouble."

"I'm not lying."

He opened it and turned it on then slipped a disk in. It said Jarod. For Centre Use Only. It was when he was first brought inside the Centre and made the Empire State Building.

He heard his young voice say. "I'm finished."

Then he heard Sydney say "This one's been with us for 36 hours"

He heard his young self say, "Hey, I'm finished.

Then he heard Sydney say. "I'm Sydney and I'll be taking care of you." "Why where are my mom and dad?" That's when it ended.

Another disk was inserted. This was when he was in the bubble. Then another one where he was in the box saying I'm burning, I'm burning." Then another one where he was hooked on drugs, then another where he was brought back from the dead again and then when Kenny was shot and killed."

"Oh, my gosh. I'm sorry that I didn't believe you and I'm sorry that you went through that. I hope that you finally find your family, Jarod."

"Thank you."

"I still have to take you back Jarod."

"After everything that I told you?"

"I'm sorry Jarod. Remember things are not always what they seem."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing Jarod, nothing."

Beck closed the case and put it back then put the car back into the road. He had to take Jarod back, but that didn't mean that Jarod was going to stay there.

Jarod was pacing in his cell when he heard a click. He turned to the noise and stared in surprise as Beck showed himself. Jarod looked up to find that the camera wasn't working.

"What are you doing here? You're going to get caught."

"Remember when I said that thing aren't always as they seem?"

"Yes."

"This is what I meant?"

"Oh." Jarod caught on as he smiled.

Beck unlocked Jarod's cell and they got out of the Centre. When they were driving away from the Centre, Jarod finally spoke up.

"How did you find out where I was?"

"I checked my e-mail and there was a map of the Centre where you were at, where it was, where to go and many other things. It was signed from someone called CJ. Do you know who CJ is?"

Jarod smiled at the name. "Yes, he's a good friend. He was a young boy named Timmy, but Raines turned him into Angelo. He likes Cracker Jacks and that's why he calls himself CJ. He sent Kyle letters when he was in prison and he also helped me lots of times."

They talked some more as Beck made his way to his job.

Beck pulled up in front of the restaurant and they both got out. Beck popped the trunk and handed Jarod his Halliburton back. He had given Miss Parker and her crew his duffle bag, but he didn't return the DSA case. He knew that it held Jarod's life and wanted to give it back to him.

"Thank you for not handing it over."

"You're Welcome Jarod. I hope that you find your family and I hope that someday that you are really free."

"Thank you and Thank you for getting me out of the Centre."

"You're Welcome. Goodbye Jarod."

"Goodbye Beck."

Jarod walked away down the sidewalk with his silver case in his hand. He was happy to be out of the Centre. Beck had given him money and clothes and he would change in a gas station restroom.

The End


	22. The Dead Zone

Disclaimers:

"The Pretender" and its characters do not belong to me they belong to TNT and NBC and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

"The Dead Zone" and its characters do not belong to me they belong to USA and their creators and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Author's Note: Thank you Grignard for reviewing my story. I only write crossover stories with shows I've seen and since I've never seen Less Than Perfect I couldn't write a crossover with it.

The Crossover Series

The Dead Zone

By: 24

Cleaves Mills, Maine

Jarod stood there with a defeated look on his face. He didn't know how they had found him since he had just gotten here, but found him they did. He watched as Sam walked up to him and slap the cuffs on him and then he turned to Miss Parker who had a gun trained on him.

"Ah, don't look so sad Jarod you're going home."

"The Centre is not my home."

"It's the only home you've ever known Jarod." She turned to the sweepers "Let's go back to Blue Cove boys we finally got the prize."

"I haven't even finished my pretend yet, Miss Parker."

"So like I would care." She turned away and led the team to the car.

They shoved him in and sped off towards the airport.

Walt Bannerman got the call of a missing teacher named Jarod Campbell. He had been teaching in Cleaves Mills High School for a while and just suddenly disappeared. There was one student who saw men in black suits grab the teacher and he had told the authorities. Walt in turn called Johnny Smith.

"What's the matter Walt?"

"A teacher named Jarod Campbell was in his class early and one of the students watched as they took him out in handcuffs and he also said that they didn't look like policemen. We need to know who took him and why."

Johnny went towards the desk and picked up a pez dispenser. He watched as Jarod first discovered Pez. A boy who he was helping had a pez dispenser and was eating candy out of it. Jarod asked what he was eating and the boy told him about it. Jarod put a Pez in his mouth and was hooked from that day He loved the taste of Pez and also loved the little containers that they were put in. Johnny touched one of the many pages on his desk and saw a scared little boy being kidnapped from his home in the middle of the night and someone put a hood over the boys head. Then he saw Jarod inside the Centre and doing the simulations that he did.

"What did you see Johnny?" Walt asked.

"I saw the man named Jarod being kidnapped as a boy. We need to go to his place maybe there I can see where he went."

They walked up the driveway of the one story house that was Jarod's for this pretend. Walt and Johnny went in and Johnny a paper on the floor and picked it up. In the vision were the people who had grabbed Jarod. The woman said something about Blue Cove and something about The Centre. Then there was another vision as he touched something else. The same people had to go to the local Motel because something had happened to the plane and they needed to have it fixed.

Walt, Johnny and some other policemen barged in on the startled people. On the bed was Jarod cuffed to the bed, Broots was on his laptop, Miss Parker was drinking something out of a cup and Sydney was in the chair reading a book.

"Freeze and don't move a muscle." Walt turned to the deputies "Keep you guns trained." He said as he put his gun away and walked over to Jarod.

"The Keys please." Asked Walt.

Miss Parker glared at Walt and then gave him the key. He then uncuffed Jarod and then arrested Miss Parker, Sydney, Broots and the sweepers. The deputies put the others in their cars and Walt and Johnny took Jarod. They also gathered the stuff that was in the room.

"Thank you." Jarod said as they were pulling out of the parking lot.

"You're Welcome Jarod."

"How do you know my name?"

"You're not going to believe it, but Johnny here is psychic"

"I believe you. My friend is an empath and my brother has the Inner Sense."

"Can I ask you a question?" Asked Johnny

"Sure."

"Why where you taken as a child?"

Jarod looked at Walt and then back to the road. "What I say will stay here right?"

"Yes." Said Walt.

"They took me because I'm a pretender, a genius who can become I want to be. I did simulations there and when I found out that they were using my Sims to hurt and kill people I escaped. I've been a Doctor, Lawyer and a lot of other things."

"And they still want you back."

"Yes, they still think that I will work for them, but they are wrong. I will never have my work used like that again."

"I understand." Said Johnny.

They let Jarod out where his lair was and let him have his things. Jarod knew that he had to leave right now because the Centre would Miss Parker and the others out and he couldn't be here when they were let out of jail.

He was glad that Sheriff Bannerman and Johnny came to his rescue. He hoped that The Centre would never know about Johnny and use him for one of their projects.

The End


	23. Real Genius

Disclaimer: "The Pretender" and its characters do not belong to me they belong to TNT and NBC and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Author's Note: I watched Real Genius and figured that it might be a good Crossover with The Pretender. A bunch of Genius's and plus Jon Gries was in this movie.

Real Genius

The Crossover Series

By: 24

Jarod stared around the college campus. Here he was in his element. Here he was in a college full of geniuses and he was pretending to be a teacher. He was here because Mitch Taylor a young prodigy was going to be taken by the Centre. He didn't know how he had slipped detection from The Centre all these years, but he knew from Angelo that they were going to take him and pretty soon.

He walked to the library as he saw Mitch go into there and when he got there he saw him talking to Chris Knight who was his roommate. He would have to wait until Chris left which looked like it would be soon. He watched as Chris said goodbye and walk out of the library. He walked up to Mitch who had a book and his notebook open.

"Can I sit here?"

"Hi. Mr. Wilson. Sure you can sit down."

"I need to talk to you."

"Okay." He closed the notebook and the book.

"Have you, or your parents heard of a place called The Centre?"

"I'm not sure. Why?"

"Someone told me that you might be kidnapped by them."

"Who would that be?" Thinking that Chris might have put Mr. Wilson up to this.

"I'm sorry I can't say."

"Was it Chris?"

"Your roommate?" He said with a confused look on his face. Why would he think that Chris would do that?

"Yes, my roommate." He looked at Jarod and knew that he was serious. "You're serious aren't you? I thought that maybe Chris might be playing a joke on me."

"Oh. Sorry about that."

"Why would these people want to kidnap me?"

"Because they look for special people like you. They kidnap them and lock them up."

"How would you know?"

"Can we take a walk?"

"Okay." Jarod seemed like a nice guy when he was teaching, but he really didn't know him all that well.

"Don't worry I'm not the one that they sent to kidnap you and I'm not going to hurt you."

Mitch nodded and started to collect his books and stuffed them into his backpack.

When they were outside Jarod walked a few paces away from the library and looked around.

"I never told anybody who I really am. The reason why I know about The Centre is because they kidnapped when I was very young and locked me up. I was trained to become a pretender, a genius who can become anyone that I want to be. I don't know how old I was when they took me and I don't know my birthday. They honed my skills and while I was in the Centre I did simulations. It was when I was older that I found out that they were using my work to hurt and kill people, so I ran away. They are still after me. That is why I can't stay in place."

"You mean you're not a teacher?"

"No, I'm not."

Mitch thought this over, looked around and then back to Jarod. "I'm sorry that you led that kind of life Jarod. I hope that someday you get back with your parents. I have a question, but how are you going to keep the Centre from taking me?"

"That's easy. I have a plan in the works, but that means that you have leave here. You can't stay here because they know where you are."

"Can I say goodbye to Chris and Lazlo?"

"Who's Lazlo?"

"He's a friend too."

They both walked to the dorms and opened the door. Chris was there taking to Lazlo already. When the door opened the two turned to the door. Seeing another person Lazlo went towards the closet, but then stopped when Mitch spoke up.

"Don't worry Lazlo, he's a friend too. Anyways I wanted to say goodbye to you too."

"What do you mean Mitch?"

"I have to leave here. There's some people that are after me and Jarod and I have to go."

"I'll miss you Mitch." Chris said as he watched Mitch pack.

They all said their goodbyes. Jarod gave them a red notebook to give to the people who would come to this room and then Jarod and Mitch left.

The End.


	24. SpiderMan

Disclaimers:

"The Pretender" and its characters do not belong to me they belong to TNT and NBC and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

"Spider-Man" and its characters do not belong to me they belong to Marvel Comics and their creators and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Spider-Man

By: 24

The Centre

Blue Cove, Delaware

Mr. Parker sat in his office talking on the phone when Mr. Raines and Mr. Lyle came in. He hung it up as soon as he was finished talking.

"What is it?"

"We need another pretender."

"Well, get one."

"We know about Peter Parker. He's a genius and I think he can be our next pretender even if he is a little older than what our pretenders are normally are when they are brought here."

"You know we can't use Peter."

"Why? Because he's related to you?"

"Look we need a pretender and now. Jarod is draining our accounts and we need the money for the Centre."

"Fine. Go ahead and get him."

New York City

The Sweepers looked around and made their way to Peter Parker's apartment. They made sure that they made no noise going up the stairs that would make their way to the apartment. They have already planted a bomb inside that would detonate and it would make the person inside very sleepy. They made sure that they gave the gas enough time to dissolve because they didn't want to go in and go to sleep.

One of the sweepers unlocked the door and went inside. On the bed was the sleeping Peter Parker. They grabbed him and took him to the black town car that they had outside waiting for them.

The Centre

Blue Cove, Delaware

Peter Parker awoke inside his cell. He quickly got up and looked around. Where was he? How did he get here? What was this place? He could hear footsteps coming down the hallway and he turned to the door when he heard the lock.

"Hello Peter Parker. I am Mr. Lyle and I'm taking care of you."

"Where am I? What is this place?"

"Where you are is not important."

Dallas, Texas

Jarod walked into his latest lair and turned on the computer and waited for it to load. He clicked on the e-mail account when he heard that he had a message.

_Jarod,_

_They took another person for the pretender project. He's a teenager, but has a secret. He's also Spider-Man. They can't know that he's Spider-Man. You need to get him out. His name is Peter Parker and he's also a relative of the Parker's. _

_CJ_

Jarod stared at the note and packed up his things. In the note was also where Peter was staying. He had to hurry if he was going to get Peter's Spider-Man suit and go rescue him. He had to leave in mid pretend. He just hoped that he could come back and finish it.

The Centre

Blue Cove, Delaware

Jarod crept inside the vents of the Centre. He had a brown bag in his hand that contained Peter's Spider-Man suit. He had to hurry because they were going to make Peter into a pretender and he couldn't have that on his conscious.

Peter's Room.

Peter looked around the room and then to the vent cover. He could hear a noise in the vents and wondered who it was and why they were here. The vent cover crashed to the floor and he saw a dark haired man jump down into the cell.

"My name is Jarod and I'm here to help you get out of here."

"Why?"

"Because they should have never gotten you in the first place. Come on we don't have much time."

"Where are you taking me?"

"Out of here and after that wherever you want to go. I have your suit in here in case you want to put it on."

Jarod tossed the bag to him and Peter opened it up. Inside was his Spider-Man suit and he looked at Jarod.

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone. Come on let's go."

Inside the Vents.

"How did you know I was here?"

"I have a friend here and they sent me an e-mail that you were here. They also said that you were Spider-Man."

"They said that they wanted me to become a pretender."

"Yes, I know. That's why I got you out."

"What does a pretender do?"

"They do simulations that hurt and kill people."

"How do you know?"

"Because they stole me from my parents when I was a child and took me to The Centre. I am a pretender, a genius who can become anyone I want to be. I did simulations and had no idea what they were used for. It was when I was older that I found out that they were using my Sims to hurt and kill people, so I ran away. I go from place to place doing various pretends helping people to make up for what I did inside the Centre. I have tried to find my parents, but I haven't yet."

"I'm sorry Jarod. I hope you find your family."

"Thank You. We are almost there."

Jarod opened the vent cover and lifted it up. He looked around to make sure they weren't spotted and got out. He looked to Peter and he was already dressed as Spider-Man.

"Good Luck Peter. Don't let them get you again."

"Thank You Jarod for getting me out. I hope you find your family and it's not your fault what they did to your Sims."

"Thank You."

Jarod watched as Spider-Man flew away and he too walked to his car and drove away. He was happy that he could help him.

The End


	25. Prison Break

Disclaimers:

"The Pretender" and its characters do not belong to me they belong to TNT and NBC and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

"Prison Break" and its characters do not belong to me they belong to FOX and their creators and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Author's Note: I decided to do a crossover series with this show after this week's episode. That and Michael T. Weiss's sister Jamie Weiss is in charge of the make-up department in this show.

The Crossover Series

Prison Break

By: 24

Jarod started at the paper and then back to his computer again. He couldn't believe it here was another pretender that had escaped The Centre. He had found Michael Scofield quite by accident in the local paper telling about how his brother was accused of a crime he didn't commit and it showed a picture of Lincoln Burrows who was on death row. He remembered once when he was being lead through the halls to do another sim of a young boy walking away from the sim lab. He asked who the boy was and Sydney told him that his name was Michael and that was the last he ever saw of him. Catherine must have rescued him and took him back to his family. Why the Centre just didn't pick him up again was beyond him, but he knew that he would find out. He read the rest of the paper and he found out that Michael was in the same prison his brother was in. Now why would a genius be inside the prison? The same prison where his brother was in?

Fox River

Juliet, Illinois

Jarod walked through the gates and looked around. First he would talk to Michael and then he would talk to his brother, or maybe the two of them together. He was now Michael lawyer. He didn't know whether he was going to do this pretend as a lawyer, or as a prison guard. He thought that if he was a lawyer than he would get to get Michael to talk about things that normally he wouldn't talk to with a guard. He went into one of the rooms where Michael was at and the guard that was there left the room.

"Michael Scofield. My name is Jarod and I'm here to help you." He glanced at him as he said his name to see if there was any reaction. If there was it was hidden really well.

"How can you help me?"

"First of all I need to get your background and ask you questions."

"What does my background have to do with this?"

"I don't know that's why I'm asking."

Michael didn't say anything to that, so Jarod decided to go on.

"Have you heard of a place called The Centre?"

"The Centre? Where did you hear that name?" Michael said as he glanced around. He remembered that The Centre had grabbed him and took him somewhere, but that was all.

"I take it by your actions that you do know The Centre. They took you didn't they? They kidnapped you when you were younger."

"How would you know?" Michael stared angrily at Jarod.

"I know because they took me from my parents in the middle of the night. They put a hood over my head, so I wouldn't see where they were taking me. You were luckier than me and the rest of the kids. You were rescued and taken back to your parents. I only escaped four years ago."

"I remember the Centre. I remember it well."

"I saw you once when you were leaving the sim lab. I asked Sydney who you were and he told me that you were another test subject."

"I remember seeing another boy there. That was you?"

"Yes."

"Have you found your family?"

"No, but I'm still looking."

"I hope that you find them."

"Thank you." He paused. "I think I know why you're here Michael and I want the truth. You're here to break your brother out aren't you?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"Don't forget that I'm a pretender too, Michael. I found out that you helped design this prison and know just about everything about it. I know you wouldn't come here if you already didn't have a plan."

"How?"

"I did some digging and found out that you helped design this place. I had to know why you would come here."

"No one found out that I helped design this place."

"And no one ever will. I know that Lincoln is going onto death row and I know you tried to stop it."

"Do you know that Lincoln didn't do what he was accused of?"

"Yes, I know that too. I'm going to help the both of you Michael."

A couple of weeks later.

Jarod had found out that the Vice President was one of the members of The Centre. They had set up this plan not only to get rid of the Vice President's brother because he knew what the Centre was and was about to expose it, but to draw Jarod out of hiding to help Michael. The Vice President knew that Michael was Lincoln's brother, but she didn't know that Michael was another escaped pretender and that was what Jarod was counting on. He cleared Lincoln's name and got Michael out of prison. He got new names for Lincoln and Michael and they were now free. Free from prison and from the Centre.

The End.


	26. The Island

Disclaimers:

"The Pretender" and its characters do not belong to me they belong to TNT and NBC and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

"The Island" and its characters do not belong to me they belong to their creators and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Author's Note: I have recently watched the Island and thought that this would be a good crossover since it's about clones. In this Jordan Two Delta and Lincoln Six Echo run into Jarod. I know the Island is a futuristic movie and the Pretender is from now.

The Crossover Series

The Island

By: 24

Jarod had just finished his latest pretend and was about to pack up when a beep came from his computer alerting him that there was a message. He quickly opened the e-mail that he got and read what was on it. It was about a place called Merrick Biotech that was cloning human beings and it was using his cloning simulation that he did to create Gemini. There was a video of inside of the compound where the clones were kept. He watched as they walked from their rooms and into the hub of the place. He knew that he had to help them, but help them how?

He quickly packed all his stuff, left the trademarked red notebook and nothing else to where he was now going. He got into his car and took off. He wondered what he would do once he got there.

He was driving down the deserted highway when he saw two figures up ahead. When he got closer he saw that it was a man and a woman and they were wearing the same clothes that the clones wore in the compound. He pulled over and they both got in.

"Hello, my name is Jarod. What is yours?"

"I am Lincoln Two Echo and this is Jordan Two Delta."

"Glad to meet you Lincoln Two Echo and Jordan Two Delta."

Jarod drove to the local hotel and got two rooms. He got a room by the back, so that nobody would see who was with him. He got his stuff out and told the two to follow him. He set up the computer just in case he got more messages and turned it on. He then turned to the two clones. He would have to get them clothes because they couldn't go around in those clothes.

He went to go shopping telling the clones not to touch anything. When he came back the clones were still where they were sitting and he told them that they should change their clothes. While they were changing he checked his e-mail and found another message. This one was about the original people. Sarah Jordan was having surgery which was why Jordan Two Delta was scheduled to go to The Island as they called it. Tom Lincoln was still alive, but was going to die in two years, which was why he had a clone. He knew that he had to tell them that they were clones and he had to help them.

Lincoln Six Echo and Jordan Two Delta sat in the chairs that were near the window. Jarod looked at them as they sat down.

"I have some news for you."

"What is it?"

"The place where you were living at. The controlled environment that you were put in and they told you that you couldn't go out in the real world because you could be contaminated. That is all a lie. They wanted you underground away from the real world because they didn't want anybody to know what was happening inside. They didn't want you to go out into the real world. You and the others inside of the compound are clones. You were copied from someone else and were told if you got outside that you would be contaminated. The reason why they did this is because they didn't want you to see, or find out whom you were cloned from. The lottery where you get to go to The Island doesn't exist. It is there because the person who you were cloned from needed something from you. That is why you were cloned in the first place. Sarah Jordan is who you were cloned and you were cloned from Tom Lincoln. Sarah Jordan went into Surgery which is why you were chosen to go to The Island. They were going to kill you to get what Sarah needed. I'm sorry to have to tell you all of this, but it is true."

"How could they do this to us? How do you know all of this?"

"Because they can. They have the technology to do this. I know what it's like to be in a compound sort of like you were except I only had two people to talk to except when one went away and then I only had my mentor to talk to. You see I was stolen from my parents when I was four years old and brought to this place called the Centre. They put me in isolation because they wanted to harness my gift. I am a pretender, a genius to become anyone that I want to be. Before I left I did a cloning simulation which is I believe how you were kind of created. I had found my father once and we were at a place called Donoterase and I found out that the cloning sim I did was used on me. I found out that I had a clone that was fourteen years old. I had to send him with my father to keep him safe. I will do whatever it takes for you and others like you to be free."

The two clones sat in silence not knowing what to think of all this until Jordan Two Echo spoke up. "They were going to kill me?"

"Yes, I'm sorry."

A Month Later

The clones were now all free and Merrick Biotech was in the process of being shut down. Jarod watched as Lincoln Six Delta and Jordan Two Delta hugged each other. They no longer had to worry about the rules of proximity. Lincoln Six Delta and Jordan Two Echo decided that they needed new names. Lincoln Six Delta was now James Lincoln and Jordan Two Echo was now Melissa Jordan. He hoped that they would have a wonderful life now that they were free. He quietly walked away and headed for his car. He drove away and never looked back.

The End


	27. Dead Like Me

Disclaimers:

"The Pretender" and its characters do not belong to me they belong to TNT and NBC and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

"Dead Like Me" and its characters do not belong to me they belong to SciFi and wherever they were shown first and their creators and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Author's Note: I thought what would it be like if Jarod joined the rest of the Grim Reapers. If nobody seen this show before it's about 18 year old Georgia (nicknamed George) who gets killed and becomes a Grim Reaper along with Mason, Betty (who was gone after a few episodes), Daisy and Rube who gives them their assignments. He gives them post it notes with the name and their estimated time of death and where it's going to be.

The Crossover Series

Dead Like Me

By: 24

The Waffle House

Rube walked into the Waffle House and made his way to the table where the others were waiting for him to give them their assignments. He sat down and opened his booklet and gave George, Mason and Daisy their post it's on who was going to die that day.

"I'm going with you Daisy on this reap." Said Rube

"I think I can handle this one."

"I'm sure you can, but I'm still going with you on this one."

They all got out of their booths and took off to do their jobs.

Daisy and Rube walked to the hotel where they needed to be and looked around. Walking towards them they saw a man with dark hair and a black leather jacket.

Daisy looked at the note again it said

Jarod

The Sunnyside Hotel

E.T.D – 4:00pm

"Hello. My name is Daisy."

"My name is Jarod." He said as he smiled at her.

"Well, hello Jarod. Glad to meet you." She touched his arm and then walked away.

A car screeched to a halt and ran right into Jarod a couple of minutes later. The car stopped and the man who was driving got out and crouched near him to take his pulse.

"I can't believe you ran him over. I hope you didn't kill him."

"Well, they did say bring him in dead or alive."

"Miss Parker. Please." Sydney said as he rushed to kneel besides Jarod.

"I'm sorry, Miss Parker, but he's dead."

"No, he can't be. Jarod, please come back." Sydney said as he cradled Jarod and started crying.

"Check to see what room he was in and see if the DSA's are in there."

Sam walked away towards the office.

Jarod watched from afar. He couldn't believe that Sydney was grieving for him.

"Hello, Jarod."

"You can see me?"

"Yes, I can."

"Can I go back?"

"No, I'm sorry to say."

"But I have to find my parents yet. I haven't hugged my mom yet. I was taken from them when I was only four years old. Please can I go back?"

"That's not the way it works."

"Who are you?"

"My name is Rube and I'm a Grim Reaper and so was the woman who touched you."

"Where is she?"

"She filled her quota. Grim Reapers are given an unspecific quota of what souls they take and once they do they get a promotion. Then they have to take someone else to fill in."

"There's more Grim Reapers like you?"

"Yes. Come on."

"Where will I live?"

"We'll figure that out soon. Come on."

He took one last look at Sydney crying and looked at Miss Parker who also had a tear running down her face, but didn't want to show that she was grieving. Then he walked away.

He was introduced to George and Mason and was given his first assignment. He knew that he couldn't contact anyone from his past and even if he did they would never see him. He had a new face and a new name.

The End.


	28. Quantum Leap

Disclaimers:

"The Pretender" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to TNT and NBC and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

"Quantum Leap" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to their owners and creators and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have not money.

Author's Note: I've only watched a few episodes of Quantum leap, so if I get anything wrong I'm sorry about that.

The Crossover Series

Quantum Leap

Jarod was in some kind of chamber and had no idea where he was.

"Hello. Is anyone there?"

"Hello Jarod."

"Who are you?

"My names Guchi."

"Where am I?"

"You are in a chamber. This is what happens when Sam Beckett leaps into others lives."

"What do you mean?"

"Sam made this machine so he can leap into others lives and help them."

"Oh, I understand."

"Yes. I believe that you would since you're a genius."

"Will Sam be okay? I don't want him to be captured. He has no idea how they can be."

"Don't worry. He has a guide named Al to watch over him.

------

Jarod's Lair

"Who am I?" Sam said as he looked around. On the table were pez dispensers, a potato head, a laptop and what looked like a gray suitcase.

"Your name is Jarod."

"Jarod who?"

"We don't know his last name. All we know is that he was kidnapped when he was four years old because he's a pretender. A genius who can become anyone he wants to be. While at the Centre he's been doing simulations. He found out that his simulations were used to hurt and kill people, so he ran away. He was raised in isolation. He thinks his mentor, Sydney as a father figure. The only father that he's ever known. While he escaped he's used his pretender skills to help people. He's located parts of his family, but they were pulled away from him. He's still searching, but while he's doing that the Centre sent Miss Parker, Sydney and Broots after him to bring him back. He doesn't want to go back, so he runs and they chase."

"Wow that's quite a story. Why am I here?"

"I don't know why. I'll have to ask Guchi."

"Why does he have this candy and toys and what is that?" He asked as he pointed to the Halliburton case.

"He never had all of this when he was a child, so he's making up for lost time. This is a DSA reader. These are all of the Sims that Jarod has done while inside the Centre."

"I'll think I'll take a look."

Al and Sam watched some DSA's. Some of them where when he was four or five, some when he was a teen and some when he was grown up.

"He leads a sad life. I mean I can leap into any person, but at least I have you to talk to and see. At least no ones chasing me."

"You're right. I better go see what Guchi's up to."

Back at the chamber.

"Can I be let out of this room please."?

"I'm sorry Jarod."

He felt like he was caged in the Ce3ntre. This would not do. He looked around the room and knew exactly how he was going to get out.

"You're not supposed to be out of there."

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't stay in there anymore. Maybe I can help with Sam's problem."

"What problem."

"When you gave me the information on Sam I pretended to be him. I know that he can't come home because he doesn't know how too. Maybe I can help."

Guchi thought for a moment.

"Okay. By the way I'm Guchi." He said as he held out his hand.

"Hi Guchi."

Guchi led him to the computer that was running the quantum leap program. While he was busy at the computer Al came in.

"Guchi. Why did you let him out?"

"I didn't he got out by himself."

"What is he doing at the computer?"

"He's seeing if he can find a way for Sam to come home."

"Do you think that's why Sam leaped into him?"

"It could be."

Al walked up to Jarod. He could see that he was very focused on his work.

"Hello Jarod my name is Al."

"Hi. You're the one that helps Sam right?"

"Yes, I am. Did Guchi tell you that?" He said as he shook hands with Jarod.

"No. I knew when I pretended to be Sam."

"Oh. Do you think you'll be able to bring Sam home?"

"I don't know. I don't have all the information."

"I'm sure that Guchi will help you, but I have to see how Sam's doing."

"Ok. Make sure that Sam keeps away from Miss Parker, Lyle and the sweepers. You have no idea how they can be." He then told them about them.

He nodded and then he was gone.

Jarod's Lair

"Did you find anything?"

"Not yet." He didn't want to get Sam's hopes up. I'll go check in a few minutes later. Right now I'm making sure that you don't get caught by any of the Centre's employees. I talked to Jarod and he told me what they looked like and what they drove."

Al went to go look out the window. They talked for a while and then Al said that he should check back.

Back at the computer.

"I found out how to bring Sam back home." Jarod said as Al came back.

"You found out how to bring back Sam?"

"Yes and I also found out a way that he can also go back in time if he still wants to help people and still come back home."

"That you Jarod. I'll go tell Sam."

Jarod went back to work on the computer and started typing.

Jarod's Lair.

"What's going on Al?"

"I found out why you leaped into Jarod's life."

"Why?

"Because Jarod can find out a way to bring you home and he did. He's working on it now."

"I'm so glad. Too bad we can't thank him."

"He also found a way that you can go back in time to help people if you still want to and go back home."

There was a noise coming from the instrument in Al's hand so he punched some buttons.

"Guchi said it's time to go."

He was gone and back in the computer room.

"Guchi. It's so good to see you. I'm finally home and it's all due to a man that doesn't have a home. I'm going back to thank him."

"Go ahead."

Jarod's Lair.

Jarod was packing he was already here way too long.

"Jarod."

Jarod tensed hoping it wasn't a sweeper team and turned around.

"I'm sorry if I startled you."

"It's okay. It's hard to get over that habit when you're being hunted. You're Sam."

"Yes. I just wanted to come by and say thank you for what you did."

"You're welcome. It's what I do, I help people."

"Thank you anyways."

"I better go. I've been here way to long as it is."

"Okay. I'll let you go. I hope you find your family."

"Thank you." Said Jarod as Sam disappeared.

The End


	29. Burn Notice

Disclaimer:

"The Pretender" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to TNT and NBC and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

"Burn Notice" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to their creators and owners and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

The Crossover Series

Burn Notice

Jarod made his way towards one of the eating spots in Miami, Florida. He had never been to Miami before and it was time for a vacation. He hadn't sent any clues, or red notebooks to the Centre for a while now. He sat down and ordered something to eat. He sat there for a while and decided to look around and suddenly stopped to look at someone who he had thought had been dead for a long time. How could this be? A woman and a man were with him as he stared at him. He wondered who they were and why they were with him. The woman was dressed in a while dress and sandals and the man was dressed in a Hawaiian looking shirt and tan pants. They were a few tables away, but he could definitely make out the other figure. How to see who he was without his friends?

Meanwhile back at the table.

"Don't look now Michael, but someone is staring at you." Said Fi better known as Fiona who was Michael's girlfriend.

"What does he look like?" Dark hair.

"Do you think it's someone who burned you?" asked Sam one of Michael's friends.

"I don't know. Why don't you guys leave for a while and then come back. Maybe if you guys are gone he'll come over to tell me what he wants."

Michael stared at the table trying to think who would know him here and then looked at the menu.

Jarod watched as the man's two friends got up to leave. He wondered if he was doing the right thing, or should he let Kyle just be. He got up and made his way the table and sat down. The man looked up from his menu. He stared in wonder.

"Kyle?"

"Who's Kyle?" He wondered if he could get Jarod to not know who he was. His friends were back and standing behind Jarod.

Jarod looked at him closer and nodded his head towards him. "I know that you're Kyle. How did you live? I don't understand it?" He looked into Jarod's face and knew that he couldn't put this off any longer. He could see the pain in his face and knew he had to stop it. His friends on the other hand looked very confused. Why would he be someone else?

"I'm sorry, Jarod. You deserve the whole truth."

"You are Kyle. I knew it that it wasn't someone who had just looked like you."

"You two might as well sit down and hear this too." He nodded towards Fiona and Sam.

"I don't understand. Why would you say your names Kyle and who are you?" Fiona asked Jarod as she stared at him.

"My names Jarod."

"Jarod, this is Sam and Fiona. Sam and Fi this is Jarod my brother."

"I don't understand Mike. You have your Mom and Nate." Sam said still not understanding all of this.

"They are not my real family they are only a cover family when I needed it." Replied Michael. "My real name is not Michael Westen. It's Kyle."

"What is your last name?"

"I don't know yet."

"How could you not know? And if you are his brother how could you not know his last name?"

"Because we were never taught out last names. We were only called by our first names and we were too young and never knew our last names." Replied Jarod.

"What do you mean?"

"I was taken when I was four years old to a place called the Centre because I am a pretender, a genius to become anyone I want to be. While I was there I did various simulations. It must have been a good laugh when they put us together and let us do a sim together. We didn't even know we were brothers, or how old we were when we first met." Jarod looked at Kyle and down at his hands.

"What happened to the burn on your hand?"

"Make up, so nobody will know it's there."

"What happened?" asked Fi looking back and forth to Jarod and Michael.

"It was one of the Sims we did about anticipating pain. I was given a vial of clear liquid and told to pour it on his hand. I was told it was water. I did and it turned out to be acid. I didn't know. I'm sorry, Kyle."

"It's okay, Jarod. I don't blame you. I blame Mr. Raines and the Centre."

"Wait. How did you two meet inside the Centre and how come you didn't know you were brothers and how old you were?" Asked Sam

"I was with my handler Sydney when I saw Kyle. I asked to do a sim with him and wouldn't take no for an answer. They didn't allow Christmas, Halloween, or us to have Birthday's. They also didn't allow junk food. I only found out about Pez, donuts and other things when I escaped. I also had my first Christmas and Halloween after I escaped. It was also the first year that I escaped that I found out that Kyle was my brother."

"I also found our father and we rescued my clone. I almost got to meet our mother and our baby sister, but it was too late."

"Wait you have a clone?" Asked Kyle.

"Yes, he's with Dad now. He's going to be safe and he's not going to go through what we went through."

"So what have you been doing now that you escaped from the Centre?" asked Sam

"I have been doing various pretends. I have been a lawyer, a policeman, a racecar driver, a skydiver, a pilot and various other things to help people in need. I look at the papers and if there's someone that needs help I pretend to be someone I'm not to help them. That and trying to keep one step ahead of the Centre when they are trying to find me."

"They are still after you?"

"Yes, they won't let me be in one place. They sent my childhood friend Miss Parker, my mentor Sydney and a computer tech named Broots to track me down. I don't understand it thought. It would be a week before I escaped that I found out that there were more pretenders that just us. It would be Alex and Eddie. We all escaped together except for Alex because he fell and we thought that he died, but he didn't. We split up when we went up to the surface and ran in different directions. It would be later that I found out that Eddie was still out there and was in the news too because he was an NAS agent and had been injured. I knew I had to be there, so I pretended to be an NAS agent. Turns out that Eddie had a wife and a son and the Centre had never looked for him. It would be later when I was in the hospital room with him that Alex killed him."

"I'm sorry, Jarod and for you Kyle for what you two had been through. I never knew about your past Kyle. I always thought that Michael was your real name and now I know."

"It's okay, Fi."

"So what are you doing here?" Asked Sam.

"I am on vacation right now. I decided I needed one."

"You know Mike, oops sorry Kyle he could help you with your problem."

"Keep calling me Mike. I don't want anybody else to know that I am Kyle."

"What problem is that?"

"We are trying to find out who burned Mike." Said Sam.

"I don't understand."

"Let me explain. When we were in Red Rock and Lyle was going to take you back to the Centre. I had a bulletproof vest on. I also had one of those pills that would stop the heart in my mouth when we confronted Lyle. When I was lying on the ground after Lyle shot me I broke the pill and swallowed it. I woke up at the hospital after you left."

"I don't understand the boy who needed the heart who had our blood match?"

"I found out that they had found a heart in time that matched our blood type. I'm sorry, Jarod for putting you through that, but I had to. I had to get away from anything that had to do with the Centre."

"Even me? I'm your brother. What happened if I found Dad and Mom?"

"I'm sorry, Jarod. I couldn't be brought back to the Centre and if I was in contact with you they might have found me and brought me back."

"I understand." Jarod nodded and looked at the table.

"After that I drifted from place to place not knowing what to do. Then I decided to go into the spy business. I created a pretend and went in. They put a burn notice on me, which means I was fired. Spy's don't get fired they get burned. I've been trying to find out who burned me and why."

Jarod had agreed to help out and they finally found out who had burned Michael. They said their goodbyes, but vowed to still keep in touch and especially if he found their parents.

The End


	30. Pushing Daisies

Disclaimer:

"The Pretender" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to TNT and NBC and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

"Pushing Daisies" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to their creators and owners. Please don't sue because I have no money.

The Crossover Series

Pushing Daisies

Young Jarod was 9 years 7 minutes and 2 seconds old. He had just finished his simulation and was looking around. It was at times like these when he was finished and couldn't go to his room that he wished that he could have a friend. Not that he wanted to be alone in his room after he was locked in. He would have loved to talk to someone about the day's sim, or just to talk about anything, but of course he never had contact with anyone else besides Sydney. He also wished that he could go home, but when he was younger and asked where his parents were they never answered and so he had stopped asking.

Young Ned was 9 years 2 minutes and 6 seconds old. He was sitting on his bed at the Home for boys wishing that he were at home in his bed and his mother was still alive baking those delicious pies she always made. He wished that he didn't have this gift that didn't come with instructions and didn't come from anybody. If he never had this gift than his friends father would have never of died because he brought his mother back from the dead, but he didn't know that, that would happen. He had no idea about the repercussions of his gift. If he hasn't of used it maybe his father would still be there instead of taking off.

-----

Jarod walked into the Piehole and sat down. He had tried to find his parents once again, but he didn't find them again. He was amazed about the construction of the Piehole. The top was shaped like a Piecrust and there were holes for the windows. It was here that he was drawn too. He found that maybe the owner whose name is Ned might know his father. His father might have known his father and he had to find out. Maybe this might be the break that he needed to find and bring his parents back together.

Ned was baking his pies and watched as his childhood friend Charlotte Charles, or as he called her Chuck make one of her little pies too. He loved her and he knew that she loved him. He looked up as the bell rang and saw a tall dark haired man with a black leather coat come in. He then watched as Olive Snook his waitress go towards the man as he sat down and then turned back to baking his pie.

Olive scribbled the pie flavor that the dark haired man told her to.

"Excuse me. Can I talk to the owner Ned?"

"What is it about?" Olive Snook wondered if it was about Chuck because he thought that she was dead, but she wasn't and she often wondered why fake her death, or so she thought."

"I think Ned might know something about my father."

"Your father?"

"Yes, I was separated from my family when I was younger and was wondering if Ned knew if his father ever mentioned my father. I am trying to find my family."

"I will go see." Replied Olive

"Thank you." Said Jarod.

Olive hurried to the kitchen and told Ned that the man needed to talk about his father and wondered if he knew his father. Ned put the pie in the oven and then headed to booth to sit down.

The man smiled. "Hi. My name is Jarod." Jarod said as he held out his hand.

Ned smiled and hesitated before offering his hand in a handshake. He never felt comfortable in shaking hands with anybody because of his gift. "Hi. My name is Ned."

"I was wondering if your father ever mentioned my father. His last name is Charles, Major Charles." He took out a picture "This is what he looks like" He offered a picture to him and Ned looked at it.

"I'm sorry I never met him, or heard about him. I never really knew my father. He left me at the home for boys and never came back when I was nine years old."

"I'm sorry to hear about that. I know how you feel. I was separated from my family when I was four years old and am trying to find them to put my family back together."

"I hope that you find them and I'm sorry I didn't have any information for you."

"Thank you anyways, Ned." He once again shook his hand and he watched as Ned went back into the kitchen. He then watched as Olive brought him his pie. He ate it and then paid for it and then walked out of the Piehole.

The End


	31. NCIS

Disclaimers:

NCIS and its characters do not belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please dont sue because I have no money.

The Pretender and its characters do not belong to me they belong to TNT and NBC and are being used without permission. Please dont sue because I have no money.

The Crossover Series

NCIS

Jarod walked into the bullpen and up to his desk in the NCIS bullpen. He quickly turned on the computer and let it start up before he did anything. He looked around the partition. He was by McGees desk on the other side. He saw that Gibbs the teams boss wasnt there yet; Ziva, McGee and even Tony werent in yet. He had observed the entire team when they werent looking. He knew that Gibbs the leader loved the team like his own children, but being a Marine and losing his family he couldnt, or wouldnt express his emotions. Jarod had found out that Gibbss wife and daughter had been killed because Shannon, Gibbss wife had seen a killing. His daughter was killed because she was in the car with her mother. He knew that it left a wound that probably would never heal. He saw that Ziva sometimes pretended that she didnt have emotions because she was Mossad and being a Mossad Agent she couldnt really express those emotions. He saw that she sometimes dropped those emotions, but only sometimes. McGee was smart at computers and so was Jarod. He wondered if they were in a contest who would be the smartest at the computers. Him, or McGee? He was after all a genius, but he knew that McGee was smart as well. He watched Tony too. He saw that Tony pretended to be a jokester. He hid behind the frat boy and movie references, but Jarod knew that he had emotions. He talked a lot and was almost never still. He kept people at bay by talking movies and other things. He really didnt want people to see the real him, so he used different masks to hide who he really was.

He had done a pretend at DiNozzo Enterprise. He had even gotten to know Tonys father. He had found out that Tonys father, Vincent DiNozzo regretted his decision of disowning his son at age twelve and would love to make it up to him. He wanted his son back in his life. He had thought that he was doing the right thing by doing this. He thought that he was teaching his young son a lesson. That was why he was there. He had even gotten Tonys father to confess that he even told his son that he was worthless sometimes and wished to make it up to him. That was why he was here. He had to know who Tony really was and to do that he had to pretend to be an NCIS Agent.

When the day was over he walked out with Tony to his car.

"Can I talk to you, Tony?"

"Sure"

"I know that you probably dont want to listen to me, but hear me out. I am not a real NCIS Agent. My name is Jarod, but Taylor is not my real name. I was taken from my family at a young age and was taken to this place where no child should be. They wanted me because I am a pretender, a genius that can become anyone that I want to be. They used my simulations to sell to the highest bidder and those people were never nice. They used them to kill and hurt people, so I ran away. I did a pretend at DiNozzo Enterprises. I met and talked to your father. He is so sorry for the way that he treated you as a child and wishes to make it up to you."

"Does he now?" asked Tony not believing this.

"Yes. He told me that he said very mean things to you and wished that he could say he was sorry for what he said to you. He misses you."

"I dont believe you."

Jarod took out a tape recorder that he had recorded Tonys father.

"I wish that I could take back the things that I have said to my son. I love him and I never wanted to push him away, but I did and for that I am so sorry for that. I have kept up with his work at NCIS and I am so proud at the man that hes become. He is not worthless to me. He is worth it in my eyes."

He turned off the recorder and looked at Tony. Tears were streaming down his face and turned to Jarod.

"He really said that?" Asked Tony

"Yes, Tony he really did. He meant every word he said, Tony." Replied Jarod

"Thank you." Tony said as he grabbed his cell phone and started dialing and it was picked up.

"Dad."

"Tony, my son. I am so glad that you called, son. I am so, so very sorry for what I put you through. I want us to start over. I love you son."

"I love you too, Dad." Tony was going to take time off and go see his father. He was glad and a little worried that it might not go through.

"It's okay to be a little scared, Tony." Jarod said.

"Thank you for helping me, Jarod." Smiled Tony as he shook Jarod's hand

"You're welcome, Tony. I hope for the best between you and your father." Replied Jarod. He watched as Tony got into his car and drive away. Another pretend was done and he walked back to his own car.

The End.


End file.
